Walking Away
by Itsukika
Summary: My interpretation of Orihime and Ulquiorra's relationship, from the moment Orihime bids Ichigo goodbye to the second Aizen is defeated, in all its beauty.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note;** Thank you very much for deciding to check this out. I'm going to get a lot of stuff out of the way right now. Feel free to skip over it.  
_

_Firstly, _**I do not own Bleach!**_ (Although that would be one amazing birthday gift...) But no, I do not. Bleach completely and utterly belongs to Tite Kubo and all his glory. I don't want to post this obvious fact at the beginning of each of my chapters, so I'm getting it out of the way right now. So, again, _**I do not own Bleach.**_ Thanks!(:  
_

_Secondly, this fanfiction is rated "T" for "Teen" although some mature language will be splashed throughout the story. _

_ Thirdly, no matter what my writing implies, I am pro Orihime and Ulquiorra. Ohmygod, they are meant for each other. So I do not support Orihime and Ichigo (or anyone else with Orihime, for that matter) together in any way, shape, or form._

_Fourthly, it would be great if you could take time to review my story and/or send me a PM. I would REALLY love it if you did! _

_And Fifthly, there will be moments and things that happen in this fanfiction that did not occur in the manga/anime(whichever you prefer). So just keep an open mind!  
_

_Okay...I think that's it! Thanks again for checking this out in the first place and I really hope my writing does justice.**...**  
_

* * *

I couldn't breathe. Gasping, I put my hand over my gaping mouth, damming tears that flowed incessantly down my cheeks. But some tears went free and fell upon his face, caught onto his lashes.

I was mere inches away from him, my lips so close to doing what I've always wanted them to do. He exhaled excellently, his sweet breath touching the front of the hand currently protecting my mouth. Its warmth sent chills up my spine, made my eyes shut themselves tight with confusion, made me release a yearning cry. I staggered backward, attempting to back away with as much cool as I could muster. But instead I landed in a messy heap at the foot of his bed.

I wept for what I didn't have the courage to do; even when I was technically invisible and he wouldn't feel anything…I just couldn't bring my mouth to his.

_"Say 'good bye' to one person and one person only,"_ I was told.

Honestly, there were so many people I wished to bid farewell to. Sado, Uryū, Rukia, Rangiku, Tatsuki, Mr. Urahara….there were just so many. But one person only? I struggled to figure out whom that one person would be ever since Ulquiorra placed that strange bracelet upon my wrist which completely hid my reiatsu.

I fiddled with the strange silver link now, staring at Ichigo's arm which hung over the side of his bed. I don't know when I decided that he'd be the one I'd say good bye to.

Perhaps it was after I had seen all of the people currently in my life going about their everyday business. "They'll be fine without me," I thought, as I observed Uryū embroider a doll's outfit, as Rukia recuperated after some sort of battle(the reiatsu hanging around her was unbelievably strong and sinister), as Tatsuki, my best friend in the entire world, fooled around with her disciples after a long and difficult karate practice.

"They won't even notice I'm gone, but I appreciate them all the same," I smiled mournfully as my mailman made his route, as the florist I walked by everyday closed her stand for the night with a satisfied smile on her face, and I watched as my neighbor contently played with her child. I suppose I subconsciously left Ichigo for last. And sitting here now, my eyes tracing the contours of his muscular arm, I don't regret it. Even though it pains me to leave this Earth without saying one last thing to everyone, and I feel guilty saying this, but compared to all the others…

"Ichigo?" I whispered, barely hearing myself.

I cautiously stood up and wiped my face with the palm of my hand, and I let it linger there, my palm resting on my cheek while my fingers curled down to close my eyelid. My left arm slid around my waist, clutching my side, and I felt myself shudder inside as if an earthquake was taking place right there in my stomach.

"Ichigo," I said louder, my fingers digging deeper into my side.

I struggled to say out loud what I was thinking, my chin shaking against my wrist. Mere rasps escaped my throat instead of the words tripping in my mind.

"ICHIGO!," I cried, and shocked myself with my sudden outburst. The rasps instantly stopped.

"ICHIGO!," I screamed once more, now the hand clasping my side brought itself to my face and together my right and left hand caressed my eyes now streaming tears. "ICHIGO, YOU JUST MEAN SO MUCH MORE!."

I stood there crying as that powerful sentence echoed from his walls and continuously into my ears. It shook my center, chills vibrating my spine. What I said sounded so much more powerful, hearing it over and over, and standing there now, I wished with all my might that he could've heard the words that escaped my mouth. The words I screamed at his sleeping body, I wish he was able to process them.

More tears slid down from my eyes and onto my hands that never left my face. I would probably never have the chance, never have the _guts_ to unleash that sentence again. My sudden outburst then sounded weak and pathetic…and I felt like a loser. Not a winner, who finally said something she's thought about for the longest time…but a loser who just couldn't do anything right. I was off to meet Ulquiorra and to seal my fate…I was off to leave Ichigo, and everyone else, forever.

I got a grip of myself then, my palms sliding down from my face and back to my sides where they belonged. I was standing straight, slightly shaking, but straight with nothing to shield my feelings. If this was going to be the last time I ever saw Ichigo's warm face..it wasn't a time to cry.

I slowly and lightly walked forward and crouched down beside Ichigo, him still asleep without being the slightest disturbed. I placed my pointer finger upon his flushed lower lip as if quieting him. Its innocence and lusciousness calmed me to the point of smiling, the ends of my mouth straining at the currently unfamiliar expression. I lowered my face as far as I allowed myself, almost to the point of where I originally started; inches away and his breath shushing against my cheeks.

"Ichigo," I said in a normal, even voice. "Ichigo, I'm going away on a little trip," I blinked at the childish use of words.

"I won't be coming back….I don't want to come back." I blinked again, letting a tear glide down my nose and upon my finger poised against his lip. "Yes, Ichigo, I don't want to come back. So don't come after me. …I know you'll want to, and I'm hoping you will, actually. But please, don't risk your life going after me,"

My voice was still even, so even it actually scared me. But this is what I needed, and I continued on confessing my feelings, only spilling a few more tears.

"I don't think I'm worth it, really. You have so much here. You're a strong, intelligent, and caring person surrounded by others whom love and adore you. Don't waste time away from that just to try and fetch me…..because I'm not worth it," I flashed a smile in order to convince myself as well as to convince him, if he were awake.

I stood up and absentmindedly murmured "_Sōten Kisshun_," and turned away as I ended with "_I reject_." I felt the warmth of an orange light effortlessly leave my teal hairpins and I could see the light stretch over Ichigo's body and erase all the damage his fight brought him as if I had eyes in the back of my head. A few minutes passed in silence before the soft orange aura returned to its rightful place.

I turned around, making sure that he was fully restored, then turned away again. I took a step forward, finding it hard to leave.

I cleared my throat and pushed back my bangs, swallowing whatever feeling I was feeling. I lifted my head and paid no attention to my wobbling chin. "So please," I said in the quiet. "I'm leaving for a reason. I'm leaving to protect all of you and by you coming to rescue me…," I gulped and blinked slowly, opening my eyes a few seconds later. "If you come to rescue me, it'll be an insult." I tasted bile in my throat as I took another step away. It hurt; like needles stabbing me everywhere, penetrating deeper and drawing more pain than they originally should. I was breathless.

I was caught off guard when I heard him stir. Quickly, I turned to see Ichigo sit upright, his fingers going through his orange hair. His torso was nothing but bandages and muscle; I couldn't help staring. His strength flexed every time he moved, making my breath catch in my throat. His expression turned from a sleepy and confused look to pouty and thinking. His lower lip stuck out in an unintentionally ravishing way and my face blushed knowing my finger was caressing it only a few moments ago.

His earthy brown eyes scanned the room and when they came upon me, I yelped in embarrassment. "Ichigo!" I squealed. "I'm so sorry, I-" I stuttered to a stop as his gaze continued past me.

I faltered, my hand resting against my chest. After scanning the room, he placed his hand to his forehand, paused, then lifted his palm up to his face and gazed at the still fresh tears clinging to his hand. His head titled, face crinkling in bewilderment.

He closed his fist, oblivious to the fact that he was healed, and set his head back down to his pillow. His eyes closed, but they were forced shut.

_What was he thinking about?_ I wondered, as I eliminated my progress of walking away by walking closer.

I stared down as he struggled to go back to sleep…and this moment only felt more real while he was awake. I hesitated..but brought my finger to his still pouty lip again, brushing against it one last time. A shiver shook Ichigo and I was taken aback. Could he…sense me? My hand instantly gripped the bracelet my wrist was donning. Impossible-Ulquiorra wouldn't of gone through the trouble of using this if it wouldn't completely hide myself from the world. But…all the same…

I bent down and my lips grazed his ear-another shiver-and I whispered "Ichigo?"

I could sense him fretting in his mind and I went crazy trying to imagine what about. "Ichigo…you just mean...so much more."

I rose, turning away and walked with bigger steps to the window. I could now walk away knowing, or _hoping_, that he had heard me and was now processing my words in his mind.

I sniffed, wiping the stray tears from my face and I subconsciously dried my hand upon his curtains. I swallowed and turned towards Ichigo and studied him for what would be the last time. "Ichigo," I called out, not controlling my voice. "Ichigo…..,"

I turned my face away, keeping the image of him trapped in my mind. It would be the only thing I'd think about as I made my way to Ulquiorra..on my way to Aizen. I left one last tear upon his windowsill as I urged myself through the glass and wall, out into the night.

"Good bye."

* * *

_**...**The first chapter is a tad short, I know, but I think its message comes across very well._

_ I wanted to refrain from having Orihime saying "I love you" like she did in the manga/anime because, well...you aren't going to tell someone you love them when you're totally about to fall in love with someone else. That just doesn't work. And I don't really want to use any direct quotes from Tite's original story, anyway, so that's just a note for the future. _

_Thank you SO much for reading! Please drop in a review. **/Author's Note End-**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note;** Thank you _so _much for reading! I really appreciate it. _

_Just so you are aware, the "F" word is used twice in this chapter, although it is used in a completely nonvulgar, not-obnoxious way, and that truly makes all the difference. But, just so you know.**...**  
_

* * *

The shivering wind rustled my hair, sending it flying all over my face. It was difficult to see through the strands, but I knew the path to Karakura High School well, being that I walked there everyday to and fro. That was our designated meeting place; he, Ulquiorra, would open his Garganta there, allowing us to proceed to my new…home. A shiver not caused by the incessant wind traveled across my skin.

It was difficult to believe that I would be living in Hueco Mundo, the alternate land for Hollows. Another chill touched my flesh; I'd be constantly surrounded by lost souls. The thought sort of made me go still inside, like a saddened freezing, yet I kept walking. I hung my head as the wind beat against it, not too sure what I was feeling.

The howling wind seemed like only a distant roar in the back of my head as I focused on the image of Ichigo attempting sleep. He was still vivid and clear in my mind; the way his breathing was quicker than it was when he was asleep, how his eyebrows were creased together in that constant frustrated expression of his, how his hands were then curled up into fists as if he were attempting to squeeze the uneasy feeling out of himself...

But.., that was how Ichigo always acted.

He always wore a scowl, but it was soft and was mostly caused by confusion or agitation rather than pure anger. His hands were always balled up, sometimes to the point of turning his knuckles white. Why he did that, I wasn't too sure. But maybe it was due to his natural urge to protect, as if there will always be a fight around the corner and he had to be prepared. No matter where he went, you could count on him to don tightly clenched hands, and because of this you felt so much safer.

So….if these actions of his were so common, then why did they seem all the more special?

A soft, warmer tint reached my cheeks that not even the cold breeze could wipe away. I rested my hand upon my face, embracing the warmth, and continued my walk with the wind still only playing in the distance. Instead, my footsteps pounded against the sidewalk with incredible force, or so it seemed.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._ echoed through my skull, reminding me of the ticking of a clock. Each _thump_, I realized, was bringing me closer to Ulquiorra…bringing me farther away from Ichigo.

The warmth that had once fluttered around my cheeks was gone in almost an instant, ice cold dread replacing it. If a freezing wind couldn't touch my cheeks, yet mere thoughts of Ulquiorra could…

I stopped walking, probably not even noticing I stopped, and looked up at the stars. Blinking and shining, I felt mocked.

"Fuck," I whispered, the single word wavering.

Yet they continued to sparkle and I just felt all the more embarrassed. I shut my eyes tight, enclosing the tears that threatened to spill. The extra moisture that needed to be freed stung and caused me to cringe. But I would not allow the stars the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

_What would Ichigo think of me right now if he were here?_ I asked myself. The image I had captured of him floated steady in my mind. I concentrated on that for awhile, calming myself down a bit. If a simple thought of Ichigo could obliterate the cold Ulquiorra brought…. I smiled.

I slowly lowered myself onto the sidewalk, my bottom finding a comfortable spot. After a moment, I settled and stared back up at the sky, almost expecting the stars to of dimmed at my slightly risen spirits. But they stood firm, glowing like they had only a few seconds to live.

It sickened me.

I shook my head with frustration, closing my eyes, which were still stinging. As my head sharply went back and forth, unintentionally spilled tears flew from my lids and it was as if I could hear them splash and pound against the sidewalk whilst I still couldn't hear the wind.

I shook, wondering what had happened to that image of Ichigo, that soft and comforting recollection. I threw my head back, my auburn hair out of my face, screeched "FUCK!" out into the air, and ended with a throaty inhale, followed by a tear-filled choke.

"My, what a vulgar word to come out of your mouth." a cool voice sounded behind me. I yelped and my eyes went wide with fear.

His voice sent a sense of cold to every inch of my body, my ears ringing with the frost. I was terrified, staying in my same position and not moving a muscle like my life depended on it…because it was very possible that it did.

But after a few minutes of this, I grew horrified, for I could sense nothing behind me and complete silence all around.

Had he gone? Had it been, do I dare even wonder, my imagination?

I gulped slowly and began to slowly turned my head, inch by inch, dreading what I would see. Though when I finally turned my neck enough and was staring straight behind me, there was nothing to be seen.

My tear streaked face went into a pouty and confused look, my eyebrows lowering and my lower lip sticking out in a frustrated way. I wiped my eyes, sniffing, and shook my head to "shake out of it."

Turning back around, I screamed as I looked up to see him looking down.

His uniform billowed white against the pitch black sky, the stars complementing him with their luster. His green eyes pierced and eliminated whatever peace of mind I had possessed before, and as I tried to imagine Ichigo all I could think of was Ulquiorra's hand lowering to the collar of my shirt and lifting me up to that it was my turn to be looking down on him. My feet were far off the ground and my nerves told me to struggle and kick around but I was unable to. His eyes literally pierced me so that I was bound, unable to move, and completely under his command.

"Didn't I ask you to meet me at your school, woman?" he commanded an answer, his single toned statement worse than any raised or lowered voice.

I couldn't breathe as I attempted to speak. If possible, he frowned even more. "Are you incapable of talking? I thought I heard you nice and clear when you screamed profanities at the sky," he sounded bored which frustrated me beyond belief. Couldn't he tell I was simply overwhelmed? Shouldn't he be smirking with his black lips, knowing that he had that sort of power?

Anger flared through me and I cranked my leg back and swung it with as much force as I could muster. My foot connected with his hard abdominals and I gasped in pain as my toes throbbed.

I thought I had caught a quick glimpse of something similar to surprise or shock reach his eyes but it quickly vanished. So instead of glaring at a man with a little emotion across his face, I stared dead straight at a man who looked bored, uninterested, and most certainly not amused. He simply stared back as if observing my soul. But of course, his face showed that my soul wasn't anything special, nothing to be excited about, and a waste of his time for not the slightest hint of expression was visible on this man's face.

"Well?" he drawled, slightly rolling his eyes up to the black night, past me. "Why are you not present at our agreed meeting point?"

I moved my gaze up and down his body, sizing him up. After observing his lean and muscular body, after concentrating on the rough and strong hand grasping my collar, after getting a huge dose of those merciless eyes….

_Yup,_ I concluded. _This guy can kill me if I say the wrong thing. _

I cleared my throat. "Please excuse that, Ulquiorra, I was just simply saying farewell to my hometown-" I flinched when his eyes came upon me with an 'Oh please,' look. "...In my own special way." I did my best to hide my emotions as well as he does, but I could sense my failure.

He kept me elevated like that for awhile, never ceasing staring at me.

_Does he…ever blink?_ I wondered, never seeing him take even a second-long break from staring into my own earthy eyes.

I saw his gaze wonder occasionally, observing my attire as well as how I held myself; I tried to give the impression that I was the strong, "give me what you got" type of girl, staring at him with, what I thought to be, defiance. I wished that the gears in his brain were cranking, thinking "This girl could be trouble," and "We sure got ourselves a handful with this one," and maybe even "Aizen-sama was wrong about this girl; she wouldn't be as easy to abduct as we had thought,".

I blinked, not opening my eyes back up as a faint smile tugged on my lips at the idea of those thoughts entering such a strong being.

I heard him say, barely audible "What is there to be smiling about?"

I opened my eyes up, looking back at those mocking stars. I could see a film of red slide over my eyes as anger swept back into my body. I suddenly and jerkingly averted my gaze down to down at him, and murky brown met electric green.

The world froze, and it was just brown and green; those were the only things that mattered.

My mouth lightly fell open as the emerald pools drowned me, suffocated me, engulfed me. I let out a gasp as my head fell back, my eyes back on the stars. I was dizzy and confused and the stars were dancing, spinning around the sky. Ulquiorra's grip slightly loosened as I came to slowly, my breathing taking its time to return to normal.

_What…the hell just happened?_ I thought with wide eyes, not even daring to look back at him. What if it happened again? Was I scared that such a sensation might return?

_But…I kind of liked it. _I thought with a guilty grimace. _How could swimming endlessly in the eyes of such an evil man feel good? How could it feel so…right?_

I bit my lip hard, tasting the hard iron of blood. The strong taste reminded me of the position I was in and I finally officially "snapped out of" that insane sensation I just experienced. This was no time to contemplate how the world froze like that, how those eyes frosted me over until I was just barely alive.

I hesitantly looked back down to see him staring at the ground. He seemed lost in thought and I watched him think with a slightly tilted head. I was highly acute to the feeling of his knuckles grazing my neck and his palm brushing occasionally up against my collar bone. His soft white skin stood out against my "pale" peachy skin…or would it be that my skin was the one that stood out? Another thing I pondered about while I allowed Ulquiorra to think; the minutes crept by.

I was marveling at his muscles rippling through his uniform when the grip on my collar disappeared, then suddenly and horrendously appeared at my throat, dangerously grasping at my neck.

I gasped in shock as my air supply was cut off and I stared in horror as his gaze moved up to mine at a glacial pace. He looked displeased at my reaction and only strengthened his hold. I rasped for air, only getting a few sharp inhales that weren't close to satisfying my lungs.

He looked me up...then down. And when his emerald's came back to my face, I watched with terror as the tiniest and most miniscule smirk dressed his lips.

I thawed out instantly; my world was no longer frozen but aflame with anger and agitation. My leg, thinking by itself, attempted another legitimate kick, swinging back and charging with all its efforts to somewhere…_anywhere_ that would cause him some sort of pain. But his free hand caught my calf, twisted it with a sickening snap, and dropped me to the hard ground in a blink's time.

I cried out as I felt the excruciating pain of a broken leg, whimpering at my hard fall, and cringing at the look Ulquiorra gave me now. It lacked that maddening smirk; his face only held those heart stopping eyes which were full of disgust.

I panted, not holding back the tears my eyes were releasing as I frustratingly tried to find the words…..

"_Sōten Kisshun_!" I yelped, coming to the realization. A warmth tickled my temples and I kept the pain at bay knowing I was soon to be healed. "_I reject!"_

I finished the summon, watching as an orange light wrapped around my contorted leg. I sighed and wiped away my pain-filled tears, feeling the pain my leg went through evaporate. A minute went by and the light faded away from my calf, returning to my pins.

I sniffed, straightened my bangs out of habit, and titled my head upward, glaring. His eyes still held pure distaste, but mingled in with that was curiosity. "So this is why…," he muttered to himself.

Gently biting on his charcoal lower lip, he bent down, wrapped his arm around my waist, and lifted me up so that I was hanging out of his arm, his hand effortlessly holding my side.

"Let me down!" I yelled unintentionally loud, squirming. "This is barbaric!"

But he simply started the way to Karakura High School, his feet barely making a sound compared to the steps I had made.

"Firstly, you will address me with formalities. You will speak my name as Ulquiorra-sama." I weighed his heartless words, staying silent for a few moments. After a minute, I wriggled a little, getting as comfortable as I could get in this very uncomfortable position, and nodded. "Yes, Ulquiorra-sama." I prepared myself for a long lecture.

"Secondly," his voice shook my skull, "I will be the one looking after you while you live in Las Noches. I will expect respect and obedience." He said his words firmly and I tried to imagine his wrath if I went against him. My shoulders tense with the thoughts, I murmured "Yes…Ulquiorra-sama."

We travelled in silence for awhile, him making absolutely no noise while I gently made gasping breaths for his forearm was crushing against my lungs. _This is no way to carry me,_ I thought, my eyebrows cinching together. But then they shot up as I remembered I was wearing a skirt; this carrying position then made me feel exposed.

I did my best to move my skirt down more to cover my bottom without using my hands, but to no prevail. After struggling as quietly as I could, I went limp in his arm, giving up.

I felt his eyes move down to my face, inquiring what my movements were about. "What was all that?" he asked, making my accusations spot on.

"It's just…," I started, "The way you're carrying me is uncomfortable and I don't see a need for it." He cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he said with mock interest.

"Yes, really," I said, not letting him phase me. "Please, Ulquiorra-sama? Would you let me down? I have no intention of leaving…I've given up." I said honestly, noticing my voice wavered at the last of my sentence.

He continued walking while looking down at me, but I stared straight ahead, hoping that he'd show _some_ respect towards my wish. Then, his eyes went away from me as he said indifferently "As you wish."

I then realized what he'd do a second before it happened; his grip vanished and I went crashing onto the cement, letting out a cry at its impact.

"Now what seems more uncomfortable?" he questioned. "That fall you just took or being latched in my arm?"

As I struggled to get up, I felt a blush enter my cheeks. Being in his arm…wasn't half bad. The strength radiating off of him, the scent of nothing but pure masculinity, his hand gripping my side…

I smacked myself as hard as I could, the sound echoing against the wind. He stopped in his tracks and turned around, placing his weight on his right foot as he stared at me. His eyes seemed to glow in the night; two glimmering green specks.

Ulquiorra just stood there, watching the undoubtedly odd scene. He evaluated me for a few seconds, then pivoted, walking away. I saw him shaking his head as his voice called out abruptly "Thirdly, none of that. It makes you look nothing less than ridiculous. You are required to present yourself in a mature, upright way. But do not let yourself get too confident; you are lower than us Espada. One step out of line in our books, and you take what you get with open arms."

The wind stung my eyes as I jolted out of my fantasy and slapping frenzy. I sprinted to catch up, my legs appreciating being able to move. I stopped just short of his back, halting, then keeping up with his walking pace.

"Hai, Ulquiorra-sama," I said.

It was not until I was too used to darkness, too deep to hear reality, too suffocated to control my senses, too broken to make sense of what was happening …that I realized that the thought of running away hadn't reached my mind when I was freed from his clutches. I willingly chased after him, more than welcomed my fate to be sealed around these horrible people.

I… was walking away.

* * *

_**...**This is about the length of what a normal chapter will be. Roughly 3,000 words, although I can't promise it won't go over at times. (;_

_Thanks again for reading! I would love it if you provided a review since knowing what others think is a great thing when it comes to writing the story. So...yes, thanks! **/Author's Note End-**  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note;_**_ Thanks for reading! I finished this chapter when I was supposed to be working on a project...so I hope it satisfies. ^^**...**_

* * *

"Ninthly," Ulquiorra continued. "You are not permitted to use your powers without Aizen-sama's consent, for he now owns you as well as your ability."

My eyes couldn't help but roll, briefly staring at the star-studded sky before returning their gaze to Ulquiorra's back. "Yes, Ulquiorra-sama."

His head turned slightly, his jet black hair parting so that he could stare at me with steady eyes, as he halted his stride. "Sarcasm is not appreciated," he practically snarled, but with that always expressionless face. "Unless you find this entire situation to be a joke?"

I shuddered, his eyes emitting emerald frost. I closed my eyes so that I wouldn't have to deal with his gaze and slightly opened my mouth, forming words in my head that wouldn't release. As if my tongue was literally frozen, I couldn't say anything no matter how many times I said _"Not at all, Ulquiorra-sama. My apologies, Ulquiorra-sama."_ in my head.

Deathly cold fingertips met my chin, an icy thumb resting at the corner of my mouth. My eyes shot open, and I took a sharp intake of breath as Ulquiorra stood inches away from my face, his hand directing my head upwards so that I had no choice but to stare.

"Look at me," he whispered, his breath coming down on my face, breezing against my eyelashes. "And answer me when I ask you a question."

I stuttered, concentrating on his perfectly sculpted face and eyes that seemed to make time stop. "O-of course, Ulquoirra-sama. Sorry f-for not responding quick-quicker.." I slightly stepped back as he loomed over me and soaked up my insecurity.

He leaned forward, then down so that his lips grazed my ear and I stiffened. His fingers, no longer on my chin, rested lightly on my shoulder and I struggled not to lean in to complete the embrace.

…This was utterly crazy. Why in the world was this happening to me? Just a little ago I was crying over Ichigo, reluctantly leaving his side. Now here I was with this cold hearted creature who made my pulse go berserk, obediently staying behind him.

_…This…this makes absolutely no sense._

I muffled a sigh as his breathing danced upon my temple, feeling it frosting my Shun Shun Rikka. "In the future, if you do not 'respond quick enough', it may cost you your life."

I became instantly alert, my eyes snapped wide and my hands clenched into fists.

_Such thoughts about a man- no, a _Hollow_ – who would threaten me like that?_

I shook with agitation and bewilderment as I dared myself to back away and look him straight in the face. I felt my pins burn orange as instinct told me to summon my fighter. I imagined setting Tsubaki off, him flying straight at Ulquiorra and shattering his luminous skull fragment. It sent a sick pleasure up my spine, thinking about myself causing Ulquiorra pain like he had done to me. And this thought kept me from being reckless and attacking.

I raised my chin slightly, staring unflinchingly into his pools of jade and stated clearly "Hai. Ulquiorra-sama." I then continued the trek to my school, leaving Ulquiorra behind. But only after a few seconds of being ahead, I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder; this was to be expected.

"Where do you think you're going?" he sighed. Without looking back, I said unwavering "Aizen-sama is undoubtedly waiting for us. I don't want to be late in arriving." I then shrugged from his hold and continued my walk.

Over my footsteps, I expected to hear the swish of Ulquiorra's uniform as he performed Sonído to catch up with me, as well as the curious static noise that accompanies the art. Or an exasperated sigh that showed his impatience and aggravation. I wouldn't have been surprised if he popped up from nowhere and blocked my path. I truly believed that Ulquiorra would stop me, show me a sign that he, my keeper, wouldn't stand for this behavior. I could almost already hear him saying in his monotone voice "Stop." And I could already feel him placing his ice cold fingertips once again upon my shoulder, freezing me in my place.

Yet I walked. Free.

My footsteps and the wind roared in my ears as I took this confusing moment to analyze my current situation. I shook my head, flipping my hair to rest on my right shoulder. Accessing, I tried to pinpoint the feeling tingling through my skin.

It wasn't sadness, it wasn't anger. It wasn't excitement or nervousness… But then what was it that made my heart beat unnaturally fast, pumping a poison that was unfamiliar to me? I could feel the venom gripping my nerves and senses, making me furious then enchanted. One moment I was filled with violent intent towards my abductor …but then I was intrigued and attracted.

My heart beat faster at his absence; him missing made me feel somehow weighed down and I kneaded my stomach with the unfamiliar feeling.

My footsteps stuttered and slowed until I was completely still, inhaling the wind that shivered against my face. My breath caught in my throat when I observed that the wind reminded me of Ulquiorra. His coldness and his overall depressing aura brushed my skin and if I grabbed onto a small part of my brain, I could smell him. I sighed almost contently as the moment passed by.

I stared up as a few wispy, night-drenched clouds passed over the stars, dimming their shine. My brain thought _An omen?_ but my heart pondered _Why such a dark omen when you feel as if something beautiful is about to begin? _

_No…_ I shook. _No. Something dark…something _cold_ is consuming the one thing in my way of leaving peacefully. Those mocking balls of light are diminishing. ...That's good. _

I placed my hand over my heart, embracing the thundering beats. Eyes closed, nostrils stinging with the wind, lower lip being lightly bitten with questioning teeth.

The feeling… it's confusion.

Minutes passed as I fiddled around with confusion. "Confusion," I whispered out loud, feeling the word dance on my tongue and rattle through my teeth. It came out in a puff of visible breath. I watched my confusion swirl momentarily, then deplete into nothing against the air.

My eyes narrowed in concentration as I murmured "Confusion," again, watching it escape into the open.

I lifted my hand and attempted to grab it with slender fingers, but it slid through my grasp and found its way into oblivion. "Fitting," I mournfully smirked as I realized that that was what confusion was; not being able to grasp anything, your previous thoughts and intentions disappearing and being replaced with something unknown. If only I could grasp that confusion…but then…, I wouldn't be confused.

I scuffed the heel of my shoe against the sidewalk, the collision bringing me back to the real world. I was now acutely aware of Ulquiorra's absence; his missing presence brought uncomfortable chills down my spine.

I gulped down unease, trying to build up the nerve to turn around, but I was afraid of another "turn around and he isn't there, turn back around and there he is" incident. The silence made me nervous and fearful. Here I was, at square one with my confusion. Feelings towards someone I'm scared, perhaps horrified of?

I grabbed my head, my nails digging into my scalp, and my eyes were shut with this idiotic confusion. Was this ever going to get better?

Heart beating a mile a minute, the poison being pumped maybe giving me a bravery boost, I jumped around, facing behind me. In one swift motion, I was staring at nothing; the place far away where I had left Ulquiorra was vacant.

My shoulders went slack and I exhaled greatly, proud of myself from doing that much. But then I went tense again, regretting turning around for I'd have to turn back and possibly face him. I straightened myself, my knees faintly buckling, as I slowly turned. Half of me wanted him to not be there, but the other…sick half of myself wished that he would be and that he'd lift me into the air again.

My gaze made it before my body; I was still turning when my heart stuttered with a mix of relief and disappointment. He wasn't there and I felt myself chill inside… Then where would he be? I went around three hundred and sixty degrees, scoping out my surroundings and concluding that he wasn't near.

I wondered what I was supposed to do, now that he was gone. Head to Karakura High School as planned, or wait here for him to return?

I stretched a foot out in front of me, trying to decide whether or not to take the step. After a minute of hesitation, I advanced. Without the light of the stars, I was wary to travel any further but my best bet was to continue my way to the school. Chances were good that he was waiting for me, tossing in his mind whether or not I'd show. My eyes slightly bulged as I realized I was unguarded, free to turn around and right straight back into Ichigo's room, where I felt deep in my gut I truly belonged. If there would be any chance of escaping, this would be it.

But I faltered; the temporary high wore off as I took into consideration Ulquiorra's speed, cunning, ruthlessness, and low patience. And I couldn't forget what he had done to me physically. Even though my leg felt as if nothing had happened, I shook the once damaged leg at this thought, the pain still lingered in my brain and something like that was the last thing I wanted to happen. All in all, escaping was virtually impossible.

Yet…it's true that if I really wanted to run away, the low probability of success wouldn't stop me from trying.

I surprised myself when I took another step forward, then scared myself when I started walking at a normal pace towards my school. Why was the thought of escaping not appealing to me at all?

I rubbed my eyes, just noticing that I was tired. How long has it been since I last slept? …Would I ever be able to sleep again? I shook my head, trying to shake off the fatigue but to no prevail. It was so sudden, but I felt as if I was dead on my feet.

I looked to my right and my gaze came upon a brick wall. I walked over as quick as I could and slightly flinched as I leaned against the cold stone, but I appreciated being able to rest.

Eyes closed, I worked hard to dig up the image of an uneasy, yet beautiful Ichigo, but it didn't calm me like it should've. On any other occasion, a mere thought of Ichigo would force me upward, past joy and sheer happiness to a place where I thrived and belonged. And that's what I used to live on; I used to be the hyper, excited, almost too-glad to the point of being annoying person.

_But since I discovered my powers_… I clutched my right pin lightly between my thumb and middle finger.

Ever since my powers awoken, I haven't been the same. More mature, perhaps, and definitely more wise. Who would've thought one vigorous trip to Soul Society would make you grow up so fast?

Instead of my old cheerful self, was I more solemn? Or…is it that I'm more aware? There is a lot of things I'm more aware of like my future, dangers out there in the world, that there is such a thing as Shinigami and spirits and powers beyond our understanding, and that…Ichigo is slipping away.

I cringed at the confrontation of the thing that has subconsciously been worrying me the most. Ichigo hasn't been the same lately, either, but in a different way than just his personality changing. If anything, his personality is just the same as its always been.

But I feel it, him sinking into something sinister and not wanting to, like he's on the brink of saving himself but no matter what, it's not possible. A dark aura engulfs him, and although I try to act as if it isn't there…it sends shivers up my spine even now when he isn't present. I feel like I need to heal him, but I also have a feeling that it's far from correcting.

When I found him in that queer warehouse in a basement identical to Urahara-san's, the unshakable and horrifying feeling he donned seemed stronger and, if possible, even more fearful. But it also seemed controlled and Ichigo seemed confident which made me believe everything would be alright.

But now, standing here against a frigid brick wall, my hands clasped and resting against my chest as if I were praying, I'm not sure.

Faint static, a sway of a coat, a throaty sigh. "Weren't you the one who said you didn't wish to keep Aizen-sama?"

I wasn't swayed by the sudden appearance. "I lost track of time, Ulquiorra-sama. I really need to be more careful, I know." My hands shaking, I put them back down to my side. _Idiot,_ I called myself in my head. _You really _are_ scared._

I forced myself to leave the support of the wall and stood on wavering legs. I glanced up to the direction of the voice and they came upon Ulquiorra standing in midair. I couldn't help but sigh impatiently at the obvious attempt to freak me out, although he did look impressive against the looming sky, now turning a dark navy as daybreak approached.

He "walked" down, and it took me a second to realize he was speaking. "- have much time now, thanks to your little break," he paused, and taking from what I did hear, I said "Which I regret, Ulquiorra-sama." My voice rang out evenly yet my brain screamed out in the uneven pitches of fear, along with the low and steady hum of confusion.

"That's good to know, but your regret will not make up lost minutes," he said, his gaze directed up at the sky. "Aizen-sama wanted us back at Las Noches by morning, your time,"

I couldn't help but murmur "'Your time?'", which wasn't meant to meet his ears, but of course it did.

"If you thought that Hueco Mundo's time corresponded with this dimension's time, you were sadly mistaken," as he touched down, he lightly raked his white fingers through his charcoal hair, turning emeralds toward me. "We are roughly two-hundred years ahead of you. Not that far ahead, though, when you consider it." I nodded slowly, taking the information in; it seemed like a good amount of time to me.

His gaze didn't waver from my face for a moment longer until he turned abruptly and began to retreat. "The school, it isn't that far ahead. Let's get moving,"

"Hai," I muttered and quickly sashayed to make up the space between us.

The wind diminished by now, the faint twinkle of birdsong met the lightening sky. Unlike the night, a few cars crept along the roads, going wherever needed.

The knowledge of me being "invisible" sunk in long ago, but walking with Ulquiorra in the open gave me an awkward feeling. He just moved without a thought, perhaps not in a rush to get to Karakura High School, but eager to get there soon, and I just did my best to keep up and suppress my embarrassed feelings.

I yelped as I almost ran into Ulquiorra, who stopped suddenly without warning.

I was too intent on my walking to notice that he had held a wilting leaf out in front of him. When he managed to grab one, I wasn't sure, but the sidewalks were littered with them, so it must not have been difficult.

He stared at the sign of winter's approach with curiosity and something along the lines of understanding. He held himself differently; not in that confident and intimidating way he usually wore, but more soft. His black lips were bent into a remorseful frown and his green eyes portrayed something I couldn't quite put my finger on; for a slight moment, I swore that his eternal frost thawed to reveal something beautiful. His expression was so utterly human that it made my heart ache.

"What is this?" he whispered so quietly that I barely understood him.

Not trying to, I whispered back "It's a leaf,"

He turned toward me and my heart stopped; no matter what I tried, I couldn't restart it. "Leaf?"

Heart still dead, I smiled gently while I bent down and plucked up another leaf between my slender fingers. I twirled it slowly, my eyes on the spinning fragile blade.

"Yes, a leaf. They grow on trees?" I ended the sentence with a question implied to see if he had any idea what I was talking about, not sure if he would. But he nodded, so I went on. "They are usually green and lush, but when autumn comes, they turn brilliant shades of reds, oranges, yellows, and browns!" I heard my old self in the explanation, overly excited and joyous, which made something similar to homesickness crash over me. "But when winter nears, they fall from the trees and wilt," my voice subconsciously went down an octave.

"I don't understand," he muttered, his own leaf resting in his palm.

I sniffed, unaware that tears were crowding beneath my lids. "I don't, either."

We stood in silence, wallowing in sadness for our own reasons. As we were still, several leaves fell down from a tree towering above us, a lovely oak, and Ulquiorra made sure to swiftly catch every one and cradle them in his hands.

"We have trees, in Hueco Mundo," he sighed.

This legitimately caught me by surprise, "Really?"

"They are nothing like these," he said softly, bending down and releasing his captured leaves. He got back up and stared at the oak with blank eyes.

My right hand came upon my heart and I felt nothing; a cold and beat-less heart replaced my once lively one. The corners of my lips tugged slightly, _I could get used to this._ My hand left my chest and came down slightly on Ulquiorra's shoulder. He jumped and looked down at me with unshielded surprise.

I sniffed again, my left hand wiping at my irritated eyes. Murky, ordinary brown met electrifying green once again in that bizarre and unexplainable way.

"It's a shame you had to see them like this."

* * *

_**...**Ahh, chapter three, I like this chapter a bunch. There are some things I'd like to clear up:_

_In case you're thinking _"Gee, this chick doesn't know what she wants Orihime to feel. It's really irritating...,"_ I'm sorry! But I am meaning for Orihime to act like that. She's confused so her emotions are constantly shifting and I tried incorporating my explanation within the chapter. __Confused is the perfect word to describe Orihime right now. But I assure you that Orihime is going to mellow out soon, so you won't have to deal with her rollercoaster-ness much longer. _

_Also, Ulquiorra is a little out of character at the end of the chapter, but I don't want him to be the ruthless, heartless Hollow he's made out to be by many. In my opinion, and how I always thought of him, he's just really sad and lost. And I'd also like to give a peek of Ulquiorra to those reading...make of it what you will. _

_Thanks for reading! You have no idea how cool it is to see that people are actually reading what I wrote. It's...beyond real, for lack of a better term. But I would like to see more reviews! (Tell me if I'm being descriptive enough? I'd like your opinions.) Thank you so much to the two who have reviewed so far. It means a lot. **/Author's Note End-**  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note;**__ Thank you so much for reading! It means so much. (: Remember to review so that I can know what you're thinking?_

___I have a feeling I'm repeating words in this chapter, though it's just a feeling. If I am, I'm sorry for my lack of vocabulary. (Although I do have a thesaurus laying right beside me.) c;**...**_

* * *

The sky was now a pale blue with a yellow tinge; the morning fell down on me with chill infused air, yet it also brought the promise of another day. The bird song was nice in my ear with its synchronized tune and I caught the sound of the grasses dancing along. I took a deep breath through my nose with my eyes closed, taking in the pleasant dawn. The light breeze tickled my cheeks and I was reminded back when Sora was still around. We were both early risers; we'd sit on our porch and take in morning's moment, not making a sound to each other, the silence being more than enough. Part of me wished that Sora was beside me in spirit, embracing this moment with me. But the other half-

As if on cue, the sickening sound of pure nothingness being torn apart brought me out of the lovely moment.

My eyes opened wide and I looked to see the gaping Garganta looming in front of me, the entrance forcing shudders through my skin. I could feel its darkened, frozen, and depressing state even without being within its bowels. Its jagged edges, its size, and the fact that it was entirely pitch and eternally black didn't diminish the sense of dread creeping along my brain. My eyes darted about it, capturing every detail.

I was drawn out of my terrified yet intrigued state when Ulquiorra walked up to it and ran his white finger tips against its edge, and I heard him mutter darkly, but with a hint of sarcasm "I outdo myself." I coughed as his crude humor induced an unpleasant taste at the back of my throat. Who in their right mind would want to outdo themselves making such a thing? But Ulquiorra influenced me to walk up timidly and bring my own fingers to its edges.

"I feel nothing," I said with surprise. It was like pressing against air but not being able to go any further. "Like an invisible wall or something."

I could feel that Ulquiorra's gaze didn't leave the Garganta when he said "Interesting way of putting it."

He then stepped back, turned to face me, and waited until the pads of my fingers reluctantly left the miracle before he spoke. "Instead of getting technical, I will simply state basic things you must know before entering the Garganta." I turned my eyes on him without moving my body, still facing the gigantic tear. "_Garganta_ means 'black cavity', and you can obviously tell why." I nodded slightly, glancing back quickly at the incision. "When we are inside the cavity and when I close it off, you will be able to see nothing. It is crucial that you stay near me so you do not get lost within the dimension."

I muttered "Of course," as he continued.

"To travel through the Garganta, you will need to make a pathway using purely your reiatsu; depending on how much of it you put forth and how strong it initially is determines the strength of the pathway," he sighed as he spoke more commandingly "Do you think you can handle making your own way, or would you prefer staying behind me and using mine?"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, concentrating on my energy. "I think I can handle it," I spoke, opening my eyes just to look back into the darkness of the Garganta.

"Alright, then follow me." Ulquiorra stepped up and into the entrance and it looked as if he were standing upon nothing. The thought frightened me and I half reconsidered making my own path. _No, you're strong, Orihime, you can make a simple reiastu-walkway._

I gulped as I ascended into the mouth on wobbling legs. My breath hitched in my throat as I felt myself give way and start to fall into nothingness, but a strong hand prevented me.

"Here," he said almost impatiently as he took my wrist into his palm. I flinched at his freezing touch as he unlatched the silver bracelet.

As if a newfound energy flowed into my body, I stayed afloat in the Garganta strong and steady. "This bracelet," he said, bringing it up to his face and making it catch the light of the morning. "It also reduced as well as hid your reiatsu.".

He took the curious link and carefully placed it in his pocket, then took his hand and ruffled his hair as if frazzled. "Come," he stated as he began to walk forward. "I will let you know when we arrive at our destination."

I inhaled powerfully and exerted all my pressure into making the next step into the rip. "There is no need to put _that_ much effort into creating the path," Ulquiorra sighed.

"My apologies," I said. "I guess I'm just fearful of falling…" at this, I looked down at infinity.

"As long as you release a sufficient amount of reiatsu, there will be no problem."

After a few more steps in, I got into my comfort zone, producing a fair road a little behind, as well as a little below, Ulquiorra.

A minute or so passed when Ulquoirra flicked his head slightly and with an almost animalistic sound, the Garganta's mouth shut slowly, the jagged edges eventually coming together. The darkness surrounded me and choked me; I was being suffocated by all the black, and for a moment I couldn't take another step, being that I was so constricted. But faint light brought me out of my panic attack; our pathways did actually produce a faint gleam.

Ulquiorra was walking upon a light green reiatsu, the coloring a dimmed hue of his brilliant eyes. Looking down at my own trail, I saw that my spirit energy gave off a warm rose color that brightened up this dreary nothing. I gingerly stepped forward again, struggling to catch up to Ulquiorra but not daring to move too fast in fear that my reiatsu would crack with lack of concentration. So I kept a steady pace, my eyes on the comfortable color of my energy.

Swimming in my own thoughts, it took me awhile to realize it was dead silent within the Garganta. Not even our feet made a sound upon our roads and that momentarily befuddled me. For good measure, I paused and tapped my heel against my walking surface, hearing nothing. The quiet left me unsettled as I hesitantly continued forward, irritated that I was even more behind Ulquiorra.

We walked in the complete silence for a long time and it was taking a lot of self control not to say something. It was awkward walking with Ulquiorra without exchanging conversation, and being in this depressing place didn't loosen the tension.

My mouth had opened several times, taking an intake of breath as if it were about to say something, but I quickly shut it, worried that talking wouldn't sit well with Ulquiorra. He just strode forward to wherever, somehow knowing where he was going.

How he knew was beyond me; there was absolutely nothing in this between. Black all around, no floor and no roof. Just…terrifying space. If it weren't for the shine in our reiatsu, we would be completely engulfed in darkness and that was a thought I tried to not think about. Instead, I paid attention to the slight outline of Ulquiorra's coat, the striking white now a dark gray in this atmosphere. It was hard to see, so finding it kept me busy for the lengthy trek.

We were still walking when his voice, undoubtedly soft as always, seemed to call out. "Come up here, we have almost arrived."

I processed what he had said in my mind, and when I realized what he wanted me to do, I broke out in a light sweat.

_How do I get up there?_

I had accidently moved my pathway downwards, but I had no clue how I did it. Now I was expected to move it up. I stopped and struggled with ideas, nervous and acutely aware of Ulquiorra still walking, yet keeping an eye on me at the same time.

I crinkled my face in concentration, exerting more pressure than before as I began walking again, hoping my road was ascending. But by the way Ulquiorra stopped and turned towards me, I could tell it wasn't. "Woman, just what are you doing?" he sighed, obviously unpleased at the attempt.

"I'm sorry," I said, panting due to the amount of energy I was releasing. "It's just that I'm not too sure how to…get…up…," I faltered, embarrassed by what I had just said. _I must look like such an idiot._

With quiet and incoherent words, he began to descend towards me and I was prepared for some sort of painful punishment, and as he got closer I grew continuously more nervous. When he was more leveled with me, I could see him better; his green eyes shined bright against the dark, his skull fragment was a soft color against our reiatsu. His pale hands were within his pockets and his uniform outlined his body, making me impressed, attracted, and terrified all at once.

I staggered back slightly as his right hand slowly came out of its pocket and towards me. Not daring to breath, I closed my eyes and was fully prepared for pain to come. His palm landed on my shoulder, sending icy pangs throughout my skin, but it didn't hold murderous intent. I opened my eyes slowly and met his, the green not glinting with any disgust or anger; I couldn't tell what they were saying. It was an expression that looked like boredom, but it held something more.

And we stood like that for a moment, me trying to decipher while he simply stared, his hand never leaving my shoulder.

His black lips parted and I unwillingly flinched. Hurt momentarily filmed over his emeralds, his lips closed, and I instantly regretted my action. But the hurt quickly disappeared and the unnamable expression he held previously had gone, too. His mouth opened again and I made sure not to move away. "It can be difficult moving around in here without any prior experience." My mouth hung open slightly in shock at his words. Seeing this, his head tilted down, his hair shielding his face, and he turned around without looking up. "Walk upon my reiatsu from here on out," he murmured as he began to walk up. "So there is no need to continue releasing your spiritual energy."

I stood frozen for a minute, mouth still open, my mind trying to ravel itself around what had just been said. _What a huge change in personality_ I thought, bewildered, as I took my first step onto his trail.

A shiver rippled through me at the contact; goosebumps tangled throughout my skin as if I had taken a step outside on a winter day. Was it a coincidence, or was his reiatsu really…cold? Slyly, I stooped down and brushed my hand across the road, biting back a gasp at its temperature. _Odd,_ I thought over and over in my mind as I wrapped my arms around myself, attempting to subdue the bumps upon my skin.

I noticed after a moment of walking that his pathway was steadily sloping upward and a hint of envy flared in my stomach. _I've got to learn how to do that-_, I caught myself_. No, will _not _learn how to do that. I never want to enter a Garganta again. And why would I even need to know how? It's not like I'm going to live here for the rest of my life-_ I caught myself again and a wave of depression crashed upon me; tidal wave after tidal wave of realization hit me and I was starting to drown.

I was never going to go back to Karakura Town. Everything I had ever had was disintegrating with every step I took with this man and that fact, which was momentarily forgotten, was staring me right in the face.

I stopped and turned around, looking at nothing but a slowly fading trail of emerald green. It was as if I were staring into eternity, a sad and mournful eternity. And knowing that somewhere out there in it, with a simple rip, I could reunite with my life, made my heart ache.

I placed my hand out in front of me, not being able to see it clearly, and brought it down through the air as if tearing it. My heart had actually beat faster when I moved my hooked fingers, as if there was a slight possibility the black would open up and Ichigo's shining face would be there, his arms opened and welcoming me into safety. The fantasy evaporated as not a single thing happened.

My hand returned to its side and I reluctantly turned back around, facing a contemplating Ulquiorra. His hands still in his pockets, his head tilted due to the weight of the skull, his midnight lips turned slightly into an intrigued frown, his eyes accessing…it made me comfortable. "What's your favorite color, Ulquiorra-sama?" I blurted out.

His eyes widened a tad at the abrupt question, but I couldn't help myself from the outburst, being that I felt content to ask at the time. I associated several colors to him and was truthfully curious. But now, hearing my words disappear into the Garganta, I felt foolish. "I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra-sama. I need to learn how to hold my tongue." I muttered quickly, my head bent down.

Through my bangs and my eyes looking up, I saw Ulquiorra nod one excruciatingly slow nod as he turned around to continue the way. His right hand slithered out of his pocket as he motioned for me over his shoulder to follow. "Hai," I whispered, falling into step behind him.

The minutes seemed to drag on for hours as we walked in the quiet. My face was red from the out-of-nowhere question that made its way out of my throat and my hands gripped the bottom of my school uniform's shirt. I once counted all the little frills at the bottom out of utter boredom and it came to two-hundred something…or was it five-hundred? I placed my index finger on my chin and racked my brain, trying to remember. With a frustrated sigh, I gave up on the number and instead attempted to recount with feeling alone since sight wasn't an option.

Having to start again five times prior, I was at thirty-seven frills when Ulquiorra halted and interrupted my thinking. If it were someone different, I would've yelled "Hey, I was counting here!" but that wasn't the case. I bit back my retort as Ulquiorra's hand made its way back out of his pocket and out in front of him. His eyes closed in concentration for a second, then they opened back up and he nodded in confirmation. "We've arrived," he said unenthusiastically.

I gulped back fear and nerves as I took in the fact that I was about to be confronted by Aizen and who knows who else. That fear grew to horror as Ulquiorra brought his hand down swiftly; the incision Ulquiorra made literally producing a ripping sound. It was sickening and bone shaking, and it lasted for a long moment as it made a lengthy tear.

When it silenced, Ulquiorra simply stepped through it and waited for me to do the same. My breath stilled and my footsteps stuttered out of the Garganta. I closed my eyes as harsh light met them since they were currently unfamiliar with anything but utter darkness. Blinded, I heard the growl of the Garganta closing off and with a deep thud of my heart, I knew that that was it. Here I was, in Hueco Mundo, in…what was it called, Las Noches? My fate has been decided and there was no way to change it.

_Goodbye everyone… Goodbye, Ichigo_ I solemnly thought as I slowly opened my eyes.

I let out a gasp as I stood before a humongous door. It reached the ceiling, which was at least the length of a normal house, and it impressed as it shone with pearly white marble and luminous silver handles. It stood open before me, but its insides were darkened. With irritation, I felt spiritual pressure being muffled and realized that some sort of Kidō must be surrounding the entrance, which left me with the question "Why?"

I turned my head to my right, prepared to ask just that, when with shock I noticed Ulquiorra was no longer present. Just in time, though, I saw the swish of his uniform disappear within the door and I took that as indication to follow. But I stood still, paralyzed with fear and uncertainty. What would I face when I went in there?

With difficulty, I slowly lifted my head as if hanging it high with confidence. I tugged down my shirt, smoothed out any wrinkles, and brushed my hair quickly with my fingers, moving my bangs out of my vision afterwards. I strode forward carefully, not wanting to rush in, but lingered just outside.

_Be strong, Orihime, be strong._ And with that thought in mind, I took my first step inside the room.

I moaned in shock as I was confronted with the strongest spiritual pressure I believe I've ever sensed. My knees were shaken and the energy was forcing me down with brutal force. It took all of my strength not to be sent bowing on my knees but it was impossible for me, no matter how much I tried, to stand straight. My proud stance instantly became one that was to be pitied.

"Impressive," a lucid voice sounded out.

I struggled to lift my head up in the direction the word came from, the reiatsu pounding against my skull and throughout my being. But I managed and instantly sucked in my breath as my eyes met Sōsuke Aizen, sitting upon an ornate throne.

He did not wear the glasses I once saw on his face and his hair style was completely different. He was wearing an outfit similar to Ulquiorra's, but a deep purple band tied around his waist. Looking a little bit harder, I saw his Captain haori slung over the seat behind him and a brief flare of anger twisted in my gut.

This man betrayed and manipulated everyone in the Gotei 13. He murdered, slandered, and hurt innocent people, and for what? This man before me was pure evil.

"You may all tone it down." his voice came above smoothly. The pressure instantly released and I straightened up gratefully. But one energy didn't let up and my heart beat faster, realizing that it was the same reiatsu surrounding Rukia. "Grimmjow," Aizen consoled, but deep within his voice I heard something horrifying. If I was addressed like that..

"What?" I heard a man snap angrily. I looked to my left and saw a muscular man with aqua blue hair, decorated teal eyes, and a sinister bone adorning his jaw. He breathed with confidence and hung his head with nothing but proud thoughts. "Grimmjow…," Aizen said again, this time the sweetness thinning.

"I'm not letting my guard down," he retorted with his attention averted elsewhere, raking his hand, his _only_ hand, through his cerulean mane, messing it up.

A man standing beside Aizen's throne, who looked familiar but whose name left me, placed a gloved hand threateningly on his Zanpakutō, his face scowling in the defiant man's direction. Aizen simply put out his hand and when the man didn't back down, Aizen rolled his eyes impatiently and snapped his fingers. The man jolted, looked up in the direction of the sound, and reluctantly placed his hand away. It clicked in my brain, then, that this man was blind. He was wearing chunky, shaded glasses that hid his eyes from view, but I could imagine lifeless orbs behind them. His hair came down in long braids and he wore thick, orange ropes around his sleeveless uniform.

"Tōsen," Aizen warned, his voice losing patience with every sentence he spoke. The blind man's head bent down. "Excuse me, Aizen-sama," but his hand was still tense, prepared to grip his sword again if needed.

Aizen looked lazily towards Grimmjow and kept his gaze as such until after a moment of silence, the blue head carefully turned around and met it. Grimmjow cocked his eyebrow at Aizen, then lowered his eyes on me. Startled, I straightened up even more as he observed. With a low chuckle, he turned back to Aizen. "She looks perfectly fine to-"

"Now, now, Grimmjow," a slippery voice sounded. A slim man stepped out of the shadows and into the light. He lifted his squinted stare up at Grimmjow with a sly smile plastered upon his lips. Snarling, Grimmjow looked down on him and I could feel murderous tension rise steadily. "All you have to do is lower your reiatsu, that's all Aizen-sama is asking," he simpered.

Jerking his head up, Grimmjow muttered "Like hell I'm going to-"

"We all know," Gin intentionally interrupted. "how _dreadfully_powerfully you are. There is no need to show off." And with that, he bowed his head and slinked back into the shadows, but not before nodding towards me as if welcoming. I nervously tilted my head back, my attention still mainly upon the heated conversation.

Grimmjow flipped his stare back on me and I gave him an inquiring look, then I quickly darted my eyes towards Aizen. He was staring at me as well, but as if I was a science experiment rather than a person. For some reason, I felt dirty.

At a slow pace, I sensed the remaining pressure disintegrate and I no longer felt restricted. I stretched out my arms and threw my head back, relishing in being free. But after a second, I caught my actions and brought myself back together, bowing a quick thanks to Grimmjow and receiving a sickened look in return, then I turned to face Aizen.

"Welcome," Aizen said soothingly, standing up from his seat. He gestured with long hands to the room. I blinked a few times and remembered that Grimmjow's reiatsu wasn't the only one present. Nervously, I turned all around, catching the watching eyes of many others and my anxious gaze eventually returned back to Aizen. I felt multiple holes being burned into every angle of my body. "To your new home, Las Noches."

He smiled and I knew that smile wasn't one of warm greeting, but of triumph. My face stung as if I had gotten slapped in the face and I burned with shame knowing that all I could do was gawk up at the mocking man.

Aizen turned to his right and looked down at the familiar figure of Ulquiorra, sitting with his feet propped up on the wall in front of him, his eyes closed. "Well done, Ulquiorra," Aizen praised. A simple nod of his head was all Aizen received, but he turned back away satisfied.

"Now, you have already met Kaname Tōsen," he indicated with a tilt of his head towards the braided man, whose hand only twitched towards his sword's hilt in response. I hesitated to bow, but decided in the end to do so anyway. "And Gin Ichimaru," he spoke in the direction of the squinting man. A slender hand came out of the shadows and I watched it wave cheerfully. I bowed again in return as Aizen continued. "You must always do as they say without question," he added with a tint of seriousness in his tone.

"Yes, Aizen-sama," I put forth, figuring I should've said something by now. Aizen clapped his hands together and turned back to Ulquiorra.

"Ah, I see you have already discussed to her how she is to address us all! Well done, Ulquiorra." This time, Ulquiorra made no acknowledgment but Aizen dismissed it.

Looking around the room, Aizen decorated his face with a smug look as he sat back down on his throne and he rested his chin on his hand, his elbow propped on the arm rest. "So, Inoue-san, you may of heard from Ulquiorra when you first met that I requested your presence because I was interested in your ability," I nodded slowly, noticing how his tone went strictly professional. "And that is absolutely correct." His devilish smile grew wider as he beckoned Grimmjow. "Come."

The Arrancar's feline eyes widened a bit at the command; he hesitantly got up and sauntered down to where I was standing. His hand scratching his neck uncomfortably, he took me in with a side-view look and I tried to ignore his lengthy stare without much success.

"Fix him," Aizen murmured.

Taken aback, I spoke "What do you mean, Aizen-sama?" A laugh fit for a demon escaped his lips and I winced at its intensity.

"Well you can clearly see that Grimmjow here is missing an arm," he spoke with an irritated snap. "Restore it."

A tinkling cackle sounded from right above me, and turning around, I saw a small man with a pristine haircut and a uniform with sleeves much too big standing up from his seat. "Preposterous!" he cawed, his eyes twinkling in my direction. "Dearest Kaname-sama completely destroyed the limb and assured its annihilation with Kidō,"

"Shut the fuck up, Luppi," Grimmjow growled deep in his throat.

"Is that any way to treat your superior, Grimmy?" the boy mocked. "You aren't the boss of me and that scar proves it," he finished his taunt with a point towards a jagged raw wound on Grimmjow's side. I watched as Luppi sneered at us then turned his attention back to Aizen. "No way can that mere human girl do something utterly impossible." He finished with a flip of his black hair and sat back down, humming loudly _"Im-poss-i-ble! Im-poss-i-ble!"_ My mouth dropped open in offence as I stared at the arrogant singing boy.

I narrowed my eyes and said loud and clear "_Sōten Kisshun," _the area around my head glowed orange and I saw the spectators observe with intent curiosity. I bowed respectfully, "As you wish, Aizen-sama," and turned around deliberately to Luppi and said at him "_I reject."_

My healers soared out of my pins and they surrounded Grimmjow's side, where his arm would've been. "What the-" he hissed and attempted to shake it off. In the background, I heard Luppi continuing with his obnoxious tune.

My eyes met Ulquiorra who stared at me with something resembling fear. Instantly my heart froze and I became worried that I was doing something wrong. I tried asking him with my eyes but he turned away from me as well as the restoration. I turned my gaze back to my work and focused harder on healing since the process was going unbelievably slow.

Luppi's song was replaced by a rebounding cackle that bounced against my skull. "_You see?_" he screeched merrily. "Do you _see_ anything happening, My Lord?" Aizen simply stared at the orange contently, his cheek nuzzled within his fist. "This woman is nothing but a _joke_. Clearly your calculations were…incorrect…and…what…what-_what the hell is happening_?" Luppi cried in disbelief as an arm started to form in its rightful place.

I sighed in relief, realizing that I had been holding in my breath. Ulquiorra was still looking away in disgust, Aizen was nodding slightly happily, and the Arrancar were all muttering to their neighbor in impressed tones. Grimmjow looked down with huge and disbelieving eyes as his limb reformed. After a minute, my light shed away and left a strong and healthy arm behind.

Grimmjow brought his newly found hand in front of his face, clenching it and unclenching it several times for it to sink in. He faced me and nodded his appreciation and I nodded back, giving him a faint smile. And then he started to smile, but right away I knew it wasn't for me. He turned around slowly for affect as he found Luppi standing in his seat above us. With a tilted head as if contemplating, Grimmjow put a hand out on my shoulder and turned me towards him. His grip strengthened as he said "Hey, hot stuff, mind doing one more thing for me?"

I rolled what he said around my brain and turned to Aizen who simply stared at the show. I gulped, faced Grimmjow again, and whispered "I suppose not, Grimmjow-sama."

His smile widened at that, a pointed grin directed at the boy. "Do that voodoo again to this right here," he lifted his vest to reveal the entirety of the blast-shaped scar and I cringed at its severity. I watched as Luppi's face went from disgusted to completely horrified. "I-I…O-of course," I stuttered as I positioned my hands towards the wound.

"_Sōten Kisshun," _I began, when Luppi's voice rang out "Just what do you think you're getting at?" but his voice didn't hold certainty like it once did, but fear.

"Do you really think that this is something you should not stop, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra's monotone voice was the one I picked out from all of the loud muttering around me. I expected to hear an answer from Aizen, but he simply continued staring at me, waiting to see what would come of this. I heard the swish of a coat as Ulquiorra left the room out a different door from the one we came in, and along with that, I heard the scratchy static as Luppi performed Sonído and appeared before us with anxiety filled in his gray eyes. "What are you _doing_ Grimmjow?" he hissed, straightening the skull fragment upon his head. But Grimmjow did nothing but grin maliciously.

Unsure with myself, I closed my eyes, and quickly finished the summon _"I reject,"_ knowing in my gut that I'd regret it later.

The warm aura covered the scar and my face twisted up in pain. "What?" Grimmjow snapped. "Can it not be done?"

I shook my head roughly. "No, I can undo it, but the reiatsu surrounding it…really is something. Grimmjow-sama," I added hastily.

"Thank you, Inoue-san," Aizen spoke from above with a glint in his eye. _Aizen made this scar?_ I thought in disbelief. _Why would he do that to his own subordinate? _

"_My Lord!_" Luppi screeched up at Aizen. _"_You cannot _possibly_ be encouraging this?" Aizen continued to ignore him as he switched his position to leaning his chin against his hands as his elbows rested on his knees.

Luppi began pacing, watching as the scar didn't move an inch and I could tell he was banking on it not being possible. But I tensed, put forth more reiatsu, concentrated more so on the stubborn spot, and the scar slowly started flaking off. The people around us were now in an uproar, talking loudly, nervously, and excitedly. I gulped as Grimmjow let out a booming laugh that shook my core in a terrible way.

The scar continued to chip off at a slow pace, and when you could start to see something under the mess, Grimmjow's reiatsu went berserk; he laughed even more wildly as his spiritual pressure, stronger than before, shoved me to my knees and I gasped out. Panting, I attempted to look back at Aizen to see if he would stop Grimmjow, but I couldn't lift my head as if a huge, terrifying hand was shoving it down. So I just pathetically looked down at the marble floor as the many loud noises rolled in and out over my ears.

"This is amazing," "What do you reckon's going to happen when Grimmjow gets his number back?" "-can't believe Aizen-sama would go through with this," "Luppi is a goner," were just the few snippits of conversation I caught from the others above and around us and I struggled to piece them together to no prevail.

"You don't know what you're doing, Grimmjow! You'll regret it! You'll regret it!" Luppi cried, attempting to put a stop to everything with only shrill words speaking against Grimmjow's never ceasing laugh.

All the sudden, quiet shushed around the area as if a wind blew through, killing the craziness with its breeze. I didn't know what caused it, staring at the floor, but I got an idea when I felt the orange wrap itself within my pins. A minute passed and it was so silent, you could hear everyone's heartbeat.

Then unexpectedly, Grimmjow's reiatsu rose even higher and I cried out, crumpling to the ground and smacking my face hard against the marble tile. Exerting all my willpower, I rolled over so that I was facing upwards at Grimmjow and Lucci.

Lucci was backing up timidly, slightly shaking his head and muttering "No…no…" as Grimmjow slowly approached, lifting his hand menacingly towards the trembling Arrancar. I blinked once, and in that split second, I heard the gutwrenching sound of tearing flesh and blood gushing, as well as Luppi's scream of intense pain as he clutched his lower side, blood pouring between his fingers.

"This," Grimmjow yelled triumphantly, holding something. "Means absolutely nothing." He then threw the thing he was momentarily holding over his shoulder and I heard it land with a sickening thump near me. Curiosity overpowering fear, I turned my gaze to the item and covered my mouth as nausea swept down on me; a hunk of red stained skin with a tattooed six upon it lay there and I had to turn away before I became ill.

Looking back up at Grimmjow, with a mortified feeling swirling around incessantly in my stomach, I watched as he took Luppi and grasped his collar, lifting him up.

"S-strangle," Luppi wheezed, groping feebly for his Zanpakutō. Grimmjow's laugh rebounded, diminishing Luppi's voice, but then he instantly sobered, bringing his hand back with a sharp motion and punctured the boy's body through and through. I screamed as Luppi convulsed, impaled by the arm I had given.

Grimmjow brought his arm back neatly and Luppi's body dropped onto the now bright red tile. Sweat drenched, face tangled up in pain, and panting heavily, Luppi glared up at Grimmjow but behind the strong stare was pleading. Grimmjow smirked down at the twitching man, taking his blood drenched hand and contently rubbing where his scar used to be.

My hands instantly came up in my healing stance and I was completely ready to heal the poor creature, even if I was practically pinned to the floor by reiatsu, but Grimmjow's vision instantly locked on me and he growled, still wearing a smirk "And you think you're doing what, exactly?" I shut my eyes painfully tight and I felt tears fall down my cheeks, hating not being able to do anything.

For the next few minutes, the only things audible were panting, soft chuckling, and the slight vibrations of Luppi twisting on the ground.

I heard an intake of breath, the simple word "Die", and the swift kick that connected with Luppi's skull, undoubtedly cracking it wide open. A truly devastating wail echoed on the walls as Luppi's last feeling was unfathomable pain.

Grimmjow snorted, kicked Luppi's lifeless body for good measure, and returned to his seat, obviously pleased with himself.

Silence captured the room for what seemed like hours as I secretly mourned for the poor soul treated so cruelly. And beside that, I wallowed in self pity.

_I…don't want to be here, Ichigo._

And with that, I only cried harder.

* * *

_**...**Wowzers, extra long chapter. 6,200 words! I wouldn't blame you if you had to take a break in between. o3o_

_I'm hoping I'm putting forth the feeling of pure frustration she's feeling near the end, how she's truly not able to do _anything_ now that she's "Aizen's". It really must be a terrible feeling and I did my best at trying to show that._

_Also, I'm quite aware how in the anime, the path one makes in a Garganta is a shimmering blue crystal road. WELL NOT IN MY WORLD! The color of one's reiatsu is pretty much their inner color since technically it is their soul radiating.(Or, at least, that's how I see it.) Ulquiorra is totally green and I thought Orihime was a sweet rose. Don'tcha think? _

_This was also my first time writing a "gore" scene, although I think you could hardly call it that. As long as you have the image in your mind...make of it what you will. ^^;;_

_ And if you're wondering or thinking (like my sister!) that even if it is a correct portrayal, Orihime is really weak in this, fear not, for I never planned for her to be a static character. _

_THANK YOU so much for reading because as corny as it sounds, it really makes my day when I see someone has read my writing. Review, add to your Alerts, do whatever you wish. It's all super amazing. **/Author's Note End-**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note; **Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. Be sure to leave a review behind, though. Those rock.**...**_

* * *

I was ushered out of my paralyzed state when a thin hand slithered around my forearm and lifted me up. It was only then that I realized Grimmjow's spiritual pressure diminished dramatically since he sat himself down; I had been able to move since then, but was is such devastated shock I even forgot how to think. I just laid there, staring up at the amazingly tall, marble ceiling, my tears already dry upon my face. As I was raised up by the firm grip, my head spun around and my eyes became unfocused. I wobbled for a second, unnaturally dizzy, and couldn't regain myself even after standing for several moments.

"Poor thing is quite shocked, Aizen." the distinctive voice of Gin purred right beside me as he tried helping me walk to no prevail. Aizen shrugged and got up, addressing his subordinates.

"Thank you all for coming. You are all dismissed except for the Espada; you are to gather promptly in the Sala de los Poderosos." He nodded at the room and the sound of footsteps and slight muttering slowly faded out into the halls.

It seemed like I just stood there, being held still by Gin, for several long minutes, feeling like I was going to pass out. I tried to pay attention to the pristine white of the walls around me but it didn't help like I would've liked. The marble seemed to swirl repeatedly in circles, then zigzags, and then up and down. My eyes tried to keep up with the changing movements and it only made me dizzier. I leaned against Gin's body to steady myself; my eyes closed and breathing heavily, instead I concentrated on the conversation that was being exchanged between Aizen, Kaname, and Gin, but at the moment their words made no sense.

"Your plan better work, Aizen-sama. She already seems like too much trouble." Tōsen said, negativity dripping from his words.

"Oh come, now, Kaname," Gin scoffed. "Any normal person would be shaken after witnessing that. She's no trouble at all," and at that, I felt his hand come down on my head softly, patting me. "Wah…?" I moaned, confused at the gesture.

"She's completely out of it," Tōsen grumbled with loathing.

"I don't think either of you understand what we have in front of us." Aizen said.

"A disgusting human, who we just let inside our home?" Kaname replied. Gin said nothing; he just continued petting my head and keeping me steady.

"We have a piece of bait, of course, who happens to be able to defy God himself." And with that, I heard receding footsteps and the close of a door. "Aizen-sama!" Tōsen yelled after him, running to undoubtedly catch up to his Lord. I listened as the same door opened and closed again, and then silence pierced my ears.

"Well then!" Gin sighed and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I tried to move away from him and stand on my own, and Gin let me, but I stumbled and started to fall onto the floor; he caught me just in time. I groaned in pain, my hand kneading my forehead. "Let's go," Gin said, and he started walking slowly so I could keep up with his pace. Beside my better judgment, I gratefully wrapped my arm around his waist for the support and together we moved at a glacial speed to the door I recognized as the one Ulquiorra exited from.

_Ulquiorra,_ I thought sluggishly. _It seems like forever since I saw his face._

"Woah, there!" Gin exclaimed as my grip left him and I crashed on the floor.

_The tile is frigid…like him. _I curled up in a ball on the floor and embraced the cold. I felt my mouth tug into a faint smile and then everything filmed over black.

xxx

"…happened?" "She…floor…scared…I…worried…"

_These words make no sense._

I opened my eyes slightly and squinted around. I was in Gin's arms and he was talking to…

_Ulquiorra!_ I thought with a rush. I forced with my eyes to stay semi-shut as to not draw attention.

"…needs help…What?...such a monster…," Ulquiorra's voice was fierce. "It'll be alright," that sentence, which I'm sure was directed to me, came out loud and clear. The words shook my brain and I didn't have a chance to recuperate from them when ice cold hands replaced Gin's warm ones. "Thanks, Ichimaru." And with that, Ulquiorra turned away from Gin abruptly and with me in his arms, he walked briskly forward. The fast movement shook my head in a bad way and I quickly fell deep into blackness again.

"_Rukia!" Ichigo screamed, his cry filled with fear. She was being slowly raised, a thin dress billowing against her form, the wind high above tousling her hair. The short cut outlined her delicate features, warmed by the sun, and her brilliant violet eyes shone down on us with such sadness that it was heart breaking. Her mouth parted but her words were drowned out by a booming voice "Are you ready to receive your divine punishment?" Shaking like mad, she gradually dipped her head in agreement. _

_"No!" Ichigo cried out. _

_"Ichigo…" I murmured in consolation but with great force he smashed his arm back against my chest and I flew backward painfully through the air as he swiftly performed _Shunpo _ up to Rukia. _

_The __Sōkyoku __was in place and began lowering itself to level with Rukia, the lethal blade only moments away from piercing the life out of the girl. I stared in horrified silence as one moment Rukia was completely unscathed and then the next the ancient halberd had her impaled through and through. A mournful screech met my ears and I was shaken by its intensity. Ichigo quickly appeared and lifted Rukia off the blade, and in a second he was back down with me, cradling the broken child. _

_She was bleeding profusely with a humongous gash upon her torso; her starry eyes unblinking, she gazed at the panic-stricken Ichgio as if admiring his tears. Her slight lips parted again but instead of words a miniscule breath escaped and she was gone. _

_"No!" Ichigo screamed, lifting blood drenched hands to his face. "I wasn't fast enough," he cried into his red palms. He shook incessantly and my heart broke for him. I put a light hand on top of his shoulder but it was quickly shrugged off. _

_A few seconds later he became suddenly alert and the shaking grew more fierce. "Orihime," he said slowly. "Revive her." His face turned to me and his luscious amber eyes held me captive. His voice was desperate and pleading. I hesitated to oblige, only slightly, but Ichigo caught it and his eyes narrowed. "Orihime," his voiced cracked and a piece of my heart diminished before his sincerity. _

_Without looking away from his tragically beautiful face, I whispered my healers out, but at first they didn't obey. I closed my eyes tight, my chin wobbling, and snapped my fingers weakly to encourage them. The orange glow reluctantly fell up Rukia, the damage upon her sluggishly fading. Ichigo's full attention was on Rukia now, and for several minutes he muttered inaudible words frantically, but at times I could hear clearly "Come on," "It'll be okay," "Hang in there," "Rukia…" _

_The way he said her name made me stand up uncomfortably and back away to a lone tree, and underneath the foliage I sat and succumbed to self pity. Crying silently, I fell deeper into sadness as he called out "You're back! Thank God, you're back!" _

Let him enjoy himself_ I thought as I continued listening to him happily shout at the unconscious girl. Concentrating, I felt that she was indeed breathing but she was far from being healed. Several lengthy minutes passed before the aura traveled from Rukia's form back to my pins. _

_I turned my head slightly back and stared at Ichigo, lying beside Rukia, embracing her life. Regretting the peek, I banged my head against the truck and was so numb that the pain didn't exist. I bawled as quietly as I could but I couldn't help the few tear filled gasps that escaped when I had to breathe. Face lying within my palms, I slowly descended into the fetal position, my left cheek coming into contact with the lush grass. _This isn't how it happened_, I thought frantically. _This isn't how it happened.

_I suddenly grew peacefully cold as a wind gently breezed around me, enveloping my body with calmness. _This isn't how it happened_ I kept telling myself, as my tears slowed down to a steady pulse. _

_"Thank you," I murmured out loud and the chilled air seemed to reply "You're welcome, Orihime."_

"Hmmm…?"

"I said, you're welcome…woman."

Ulquiorra's soft voice brought my eyes slowly open and out of what I feared into a dim room. I was lying upon a pure white sofa, its comfort almost excruciating. I passed my fingertips lightly over the material, getting lost inside Ulquiorra's eyes. I shook my head softly, utterly confused. "What was that?"

Ulquiorra slightly rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and laid them back down on my face. "There is no need to repeat myself."

He stood up from the chair he was sitting on and motioned for me to sit up. I did so gingerly, wiping my tired eyes in the process. I was taken aback from the fresh tears on my face and my face grew red seeing that they hadn't completely stopped. I struggled to control myself, but my mind kept reminiscing on the dream and they refused to quit. I shut my eyes forcefully which caused me to see aching stars, and whispered out loud over and over "That wasn't how it happened. That wasn't how it happened."

After breathing in and out slowly, I gained control and opened my tear stained eyes up at Ulquiorra who looked down at me with curiosity, but he didn't intrude and simply got down to business. "You have been asleep for roughly 22 hours."

"For real?" I sputtered, utterly shocked at the amount of time. He raised an eyebrow and it was then I realized whom I was talking to. "I wasn't aware, Ulquiorra-sama. My apologies."

His usual frown deepened at my words and his tone sounded more dead as he continued speaking. "Aizen-sama requires your presence as soon as possible," he titled his head slightly behind him, pointing out a door. "That is your bath chamber. Inside you will find a new set of clothes. Bathe, dress, and meet me outside your room entrance posthaste." He pivoted, placed his hands in his pockets, and walked fluidly out an open door.

I stood up and took the time to glance around the room…_my _room.

It was white; the walls, the few pieces of furniture's upholstery, the cold marble tile, and the incredibly high ceiling all shone with the pure color. But because there was no light fixture, the room seemed gray, dark, and unwelcoming beyond belief. The only source of light was the open door and a lonesome window high above me with sinister bars barring the opening. A perfect, luminous crescent moon kept me transfixed; the glow seemed to hold me still, hold me captive, and all I could do was stare in awe at its unnatural beauty.

But, really, there was nothing beautiful about it at all, for it reminded me of despair and loneliness and I couldn't figure out why.

I wanted to walk away from the sight, but it paralyzed my senses and for whatever reason, I couldn't get away.

A noise outside my door broke the trance. I turned around, instantly alert, my eyes scanning the exit. I was halfway turning back around, but I forced myself to stop, knowing that I would only get captured again. "I'll be back," I whispered, and quickly walked to the bath chamber in case I changed my mind.

I turned the silver handle and expected a normal bathroom, but what I got was utterly mind blowing. The first thing I noticed was the bath tub the size of a small pool and as deep as a normal one. Different knobs and dispensers lined its outside and a large lever stood at the back of the pool. A large chest was off to the side and I carefully opened it to reveal an abundant amount of towels, wash clothes, shampoos, body soaps, and other miscellaneous cleansing items. On the other side of the bathtub was a mirror stretching from wall to wall and ceiling to floor. The massive mirror reflected the grand chandelier magnificently, catching its light without blinding. The patterns the light made danced around the room, and it was then that I noticed that around the ceiling's rim was a row of stained glass art.

A shiver crawled down my spine at the illustrations of distorted and hideous Hollows being annihilated by fierce and evil looking Shinigami. The light of the fixture seemed inappropriate for the disturbing works; I turned all around, looking up in disgust as the cheerful bright light teased the sinister glass. I moved my gaze down, feeling sick and woozy again, and searched around for the toilet. Finding it off in a corner, I moved towards it, focusing all my attention on the seat and trying my best not to move my gaze upward. I failed dramatically, and locking my eyes on a particularly gruesome image of a Shinigami with a truly maniacal expression slicing open a contorted Hollow withering in pain, instead of using the toilet for the purpose I originally intended, I rushed over and made sick, shaking uncontrollably with the picture abnormally vivid in my mind.

I took deep breathes and counted up by ones with each exhale. I wiped my brow, grimacing at the sweat now decorating my hand, but ignored it as I held my head still with quavering fingers. I scooted blindly until the back of my head found the wall. I rested like that, the sheer cold obstruction soothing my pounding skull.

_27 _breathe,_ 28_, breathe, _29,_ breathe; the rhythm of my respiration echoed about the room in a swirling motion, rotating at high speed and crashing repeatedly into my ears. A faint knocking joined the heated buzz of my breathing, but I ignored the sound and only breathed harder.

_Calm. Be calm, Orihime_.

I steadied my inhales and exhales once more and decided it'd be best to focus on that obnoxious rapping sound that never stopped. My eyes widened when I realized someone was actually knocking upon the bath chamber door. "Yes?" I squeaked as soon as the realization dawned on me.

The knocking seized, and Ulquiorra's low voice replaced it. "Are you decent?" he asked, turning the knob slightly. The stench of my sick met my nostrils, and taking in my less than ladylike appearance, I quickly responded "No, Ulquiorra-sama." The knob moved back to its original position and I sighed with relief. If Ulquiorra saw me like this…

"I had not heard any water running earlier; is everything alright?"

"Uhmmm…," I whispered, trying to come up with an excuse. "I couldn't figure out how to draw the bath," I crafted.

"There should be a lever at the head of the tub. Pull it to extract the water."

"Ohh!" I said in sincere surprise; out of all the pulls, knobs, and dispensers, the sinister lever would have been the last one I tried. "Thank you, Ulquiorra-sama. I will start my bath shortly."

I stayed still and held my breath, waiting for him to leave. After a minute, I saw his shadow between the immensely small crack of the door recede and I felt as if I could move again, although the lack of his presence made me feel weighed down and I felt even more reluctant to get up. _A soothing bath will do you good,_ I motivated myself. I slid up the wall, my back not leaving its surface, and waited until the orbs of dizzying light blocking my vision faded.

On unstable feet, I walked towards the lever, rubbing my temples to a steady rhythm, attempting to massage the headache out of my brain. I approached and unwillingly removed my soothing fingers to reach out to the handle. I winched and slightly pulled back when I noticed a small, decorative jeweled Hollow mask donning the lever's top. Its crystals and onyx eyes caught the light, making it seem as if it were glaring at me with a crooked grin. I turned my face away as I grabbed the lever below the ornament, pulling it down quickly to release my hold on it as soon as possible. A loud noise erupted from below my feet and I looked down in the pool with anxious eyes.

Water began pouring out from a faucet on the inside of the tub, the noise so loud it sounded like a persistent waterfall. The inside filled with water at a quick pace, steam rising in swirled waves above the heated bath. I inhaled the smell of scorched water and sighed contently. _This _will_ be good for me._

Carefully, I walked forward and bent down slowly as to not fall in fully clothed. With a gentle turn, I experimented one of the knobs and laughed in delight as out poured a luscious soap, its aroma pleasant and light; the pool almost immediately filled with soft pink bubbles. With a big smile on my face, I skipped around the bath's entire tiled perimeter, pulling and pushing and turning all the dispensers until everything was going full throttle. Hundreds of different scents met my nose and they all worked in harmony to calm me down and leave the horrifying pictures forgotten.

I traveled over to the elaborate chest and picked out a random shampoo along with a soft, beige towel and washcloth. Setting the items down near the tub, I stripped my clothing, took the time to neatly fold each article, and then sat down on the edge and lightly kicked my feet across the water, waiting for it to fill up completely. When the burning water went past my knees, I slid in, wincing at the searing pain, but after swimming delicately around the pool, turning off all the soaps, the pain became soothing and I relished in it during my lap around.

Lastly, I heaved myself up, causing soapy water to splash up onto the bathroom's marble floor, and extended my arm to push back the lever and put a stop to the water. Ignoring the precious skull, I succeeded and went back down into the bath fluidly. Taking a deep breath, I turned around and rested my elbows on the edge, leaning back and enjoying the feel of the fragrant water moving over my body. _How many days has it been since I've washed properly?_ Concentrating, I ticked the days off on my fingers…_ Wow, only about two. It feels like it'd be more than that._

I released myself from the support and kicked my feet helplessly; I couldn't feel the bottom as I swam to the other side of the bath to grab the shampoo, occasionally swallowing bubbles and getting the soaps in my eyes. By the time I made it, my overall face was uncomfortable except for my nose which was submerged in heavenly scents.

Grabbing the miniature shampoo, I only just noticed it was enclosed in a crystal vile. Eyebrow cocked, I observed it more closely, flicking it a few times to hear the clear sound vibrate throughout the bath chamber. "Fancy," I murmured as I uncorked the container and poured its contents upon my scalp. After getting every drop out, I re-corked it precisely and placed it back beside my towel and washcloth with care. I worked the shampoo into my hair, a little disappointed that it was unscented, but I appreciated being able to clean my unruly chestnut hair.

I closed my eyes as I massaged my head, humming absentmindedly, when a commotion outside made me jump and I scraped my back against the bathtub's edge; I hissed in pain but knew it'd be ridiculous to bring out my Shun Shun Rikka for such a trivial wound and instead listened to what was happening out in my room.

"C'mon, Ulquiorra. We just want to-"

"No," Ulquiorra's strong and unwavering voice sounded in the distance. "Orihime Inoue has been assigned to my care and I would be damned if I would let either of you see her, especially now."

"Especially now?" Grimmjow's familiar voice snarled and I could practically hear the smirk on his face. My face reddened at where this conversation was going and I subconsciously moved back, instantly regretting it when a less than quiet splash ensued.

"Hey Grimmjow, ya' think she's takin' a bath?" a foreign voice drawled and I grew revolted at its pitch, high and menacing.

"Nnoitra," Ulquiorra's voice dripped a serious warning.

"Hey, there!" and I could see in my mind a man holding his hands up, _obviously_ innocent. "Chill out, Cifer! We just wanted to chat with her is all, no need to be all protective and _stuff_," Nnoitra slurred the last word and goosebumps traveled up my skin despite the burning bath.

"You are dismissed," and silenced followed. I pictured in my mind Ulquiorra with his hands in his pockets, his emerald eyes piercing Grimmjow's terrifying yet horrifically attractive aquamarine gaze, and a faceless man standing beside him smirking down at two.

A minute passed, Grimmjow whispered something inaudible to Ulquiorra, and then causal footsteps faded out of my chamber as quickly as they had come. Now unnerved, I dived down under the water, rinsing off the shampoo and trying to recollect my thoughts.

_They're gone. They're gone…._

But I'll see them sometime, it's inevitable.

_Okay, let's think about something else, Orihime!_ I cheerfully told myself, but I could see straight through my faux joy. Even so, I played along as I emerged for air. _If I couldn't think about the recent incident, and when my thoughts even strayed towards the sickening windows above me I got nauseous out of my skull…_ I grew pensive as the dream I had swept over me. Unwillingly, tears welled up and started to spill down my face at a startling rate, but I let them flow, embracing the immense and familiar sadness as if we were old pals.

I felt heavy and useless and worthless and depressed and absolutely invisible and like I'd never be good enough… I had to catch my breath as all the common emotions stabbed themselves into my flesh repeatedly.

_Stop thinking these thoughts, Orihime. Of _course_ you're good enough. Of _course_ he notices you, and don't think otherwise! They have a connection, that's for sure, but that doesn't mean he feels anything towards her. _

"Yeah, the hell, right!" I yelled, my raised voice bouncing off the bath and into the air. I attempted to wipe off my streaming tears but failed miserably.

Taking a measly breath, I ducked down into the water in an effort to suffocate and incinerate my insecurities in the blistering, now sickenly sweet smelling, water.

* * *

_**...**Why yes, the Prefects' Bathroom _did_ inspire Orihime's bath chamber. Thanks for noticing.(; _

_If you couldn't tell, in Orihime's dream, the cold is Ulquiorra. Just wanted to make that clear if that went over your head._

_Also, I'd like to point out that right now, Grimmjow and Nnoitra may seem like partners (and they kind of are) but that's not going to last. _

_I like Gin. He's going to be that cool guy who seems like a real evil dude but he's not. (Well...obviously if you're up to date with Bleach, but it's just going to show more in my story.)_

'Sala de los Poderosos ' _means _'Room of the Powerful'_ because that sounds more kickass than "Okay, everyone, let's all hang out in the meeting room, alrighttt?" _

_-I'd like to thank YukiHimeChan; You need to open your PMs! I would've liked to thank you privately for your review, but since I wasn't able to, might as well do it here.(; Thanks for reading, and that goes to everyone who has read Walking Away so far! Wow, since Chapter Four, a LOT of people viewed and I was seriously speechless. Thanks for your support, readers. **/Author's Note End-**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note;** I disappear for a month, and this is how I repay you? A shorter chapter? D: I'm terribly sorry, but I was really busy and I wanted to get in a chapter. But do not fret, for the imagination train is rolling and the next chapter will most certainly _not_ be this late. _

_Thank you so much for your support and, of course, thanks for reading.**...**_

* * *

…This _is what I'm going to have to wear?_

I stared down glumly at my uniform, kneading the material between my fingers. It was smooth and silky and moved between my hands freely; the white mesmerized me, forcing my eyes to stay with its every movement, and the seldom soft, black lines upon the dress only complimented the pearly fabric.

I lifted it up and let it drop, revealing its entirety. It was long and flowing and literally sparkled in the light. It was lengthy, it would only just miss my ankles, and elegant; the gown reminded me of something a queen would wear, it was just that glamorous. The outfit's underskirt went past the original dress and would go on to pass my ankles and down to the soles of my feet; instead of white to blend in, the underskirt was a dark coal black that shimmered when it moved. The garment was truly beautiful with its unique cuts and angles and on some other occasion, I might actually have liked it.

But I cringed as it danced within my grip and it made my head ache knowing that I'd have to wear this around, looking like just another one of Aizen's dolls, vulnerable to being manipulated and controlled. And vulnerable I was; the mere thought of this meeting sent my heart a beat behind.

Trying to keep my mind off of it, I draped the grown in the crook of my arm and timidly approached the enormous mirror, but not before stooping down to pick up a plain hair brush from the storage chest. I stared as I took the brush through my auburn strands, the unpleasant feeling of untangling of damp hair forgotten as I looked hard at my reflection; I had never taken the time to truly look at myself. Observing, picking out minute imperfections, searching for the smallest details that made up who I was…I had not taken the slightest interest in doing so. But, standing before the inviting glass, I walked straight up, my nose practically against the mirror's surface, and stared at the image looking back at me.

I was young.

My dawn-gray eyes held immaturity and no hint of experience within their gaze, and were complimented with dainty pink lips, held down in a frown with contemplation. I gingerly brought my finger up, not as slender as I always thought it and its siblings to be, and pressed down my nose, watching as my skin wrinkled up and then miraculously bounce back up to reveal soft, peachy skin. I was simply mesmerized; I felt my uniform glide out of my arm and collect on the floor but all I could do was glare at the person whom I thought was better than this.

I always saw myself as a tall woman with stone eyes that held compassion and who had a captivating smile. Never had I thought my face was round with youth, and I always believed my body to be entrancing and elegant, not the slight and weak one I glared at in the mirror.

All in all, what I saw was a pouty teenager who didn't have the slightest clue about the world. I bit my lip, looking at what was Orihime Inoue; I hated it.

Displeasure coursed through my veins and frustration took reign of my actions; I let tears glide as my fist was brought back and connected to the mirror with a shatter. A domino affect took place as the crack expanded, and within a second the entire mirror came crashing to the marble, the sound ringing in my ears and causing me to fall into myself on the floor.

Blood ran down the wall and armored my hand with red, yet somehow the pain and embarrassment was lost. I felt my legs cut as they came into contact with the shards, but the realization never came as wails infused with my crying impaled the air.

I slammed my fist onto the ground, more glass imbedding themselves into my hand.

_Who am I kidding?_ I screeched in my head, bringing my fist down again. _I'm not strong! Why did I ever think I could protect _anyone_?_

A fire lit inside my stomach, igniting feelings I've never felt before; a terrible sense of hopelessness dragged my head down, smashing my forehead against the floor and meeting with the glass, slashing the face so young and innocent. I applied more pressure, embracing the tiny swords as they penetrated. All physical feeling was utterly lost.

I sobbed into the marble, my skin so hot despite the chilled floor and glass; even my blood felt cold against my blazing flesh, as if it burned and evaporated at contact.

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

"Shut up!" I screamed at the floor as vibrations hugged and wrapped themselves around my brain.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. _They only got louder and more vigorous; I was shaking uncontrollably, wanting nothing more than for them to cease.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut _up_!" I cried into the floor, pounding my throbbing fist against the tile, emphasizing "up" every time I yelled it with despair laced deep within my voice.

A weight pressed down on my shoulder and I shrieked into the glass at its presence but it did not falter. It radiated nothing but concern and a desire to assist, staying firm and unwavering.

My breathing was slowly calming, my heaving chest fading into feeble inhales and exhales. The fire coating my brain was quietly fading into the recesses of my heart, leaving chills upon my skin in its wake. Its smoky fog diminished sluggishly, revealing intense pain.

"Oh, _fuck!_" I cried as it all crashed into me at once, engulfing me in raw agony.

I rasped, barely handling the feeling terrorizing my body. I rolled onto my back, instantly regretting it as spikes of torture lifted up into my skin. I arched, wincing, afraid of lying back down. A hand placed itself on my lower back, careful not to mess with any of the shards intertwined within its flesh.

"Damn," a soft voice muttered, sinking my mind in its reassuring and pleasantly familiar tone. I attempted to open my eyes, wanting to see the owner of the voice, but blinding light obstructed my view.

"Ow…" I grunted; I was literally unable to see anything except the white streaks taking over my vision.

I felt another hand place itself in the nooks of my legs and the sensation of being lifted swooped over me.

_Heaven…_ I thought. _I'm flying to Heaven._

I searched through the light, desperately trying to pick out the delicate voice still prancing through my thoughts. _God? …God, was that you? _I thought, hoping that my thoughts might be able to reach him, but no answer followed. I felt resentment hitch in my throat, my breathing becoming rugged once more.

A light _shushing_ sound graced my ears and almost instantly my breathing returned to normal, as if this voice had the power to calm. _I love this voice,_ I hummed in my mind. _I absolutely love it. _

Then, Heaven disappeared and was replaced with an unconscious black.

[x]

_Ow…_

I hissed out loud as the feeling of my skin being pulled off gripped my flesh in trails. I hesitated to open my eyes, and decided to leave them closed in the end, hoping that I'd fall back into slumber. But as I felt my leg tearing, my lids shot open wide, the action causing orbs to dance in front of my gaze. The plucking sensation stilled, and I blinked several times, getting my thoughts collected.

The first thing I realized was that I stiff; my arms ached and wouldn't move, along with my legs. My neck was tangled up in soreness, and I would've trying to massage it if my arm allowed me. I couldn't feel my face. I tried sitting up but ended up defeated, lying on my back upon a comfortable couch I recognized to be the one in my room.

_My room…_ I processed this in my mind. _Oh my, God._ I whimpered in my thoughts, and I felt tears of relief kiss my face. _Was it really all just a dream?_ Although it was strikingly vivid, it had to of been a dream.

A finger brushed my cheek, collecting the few tears that fell freely. "Ichigo…?" I forced the irritating orbs of light impairing my vision away, yearning to see the warm honey eyes I desperately needed.

But instead, crystallized emeralds loomed down on me, sending frosty chills instead of sunny vibes; it all rushed back to me.

"No," I murmured, shaking my numb head. _I won't let it…_ "No," _…I won't let it be real. _"No, no, _no!" _I yelled, my chin forced upward as bawls fought with me to be released.

I sprung upward, aches and pains left forgotten, and I stared into Ulquiorra's forlorn expression. "Don't pity me," I practically growled, finding his gaze sickening.

He sighed, his breath surprisingly sweet as it swirled past me. His eyes downcast, he placed his hand on my leg and pulled. "What the-" my voice seethed as the feeling I awoke to entangled itself within my nerves again.

"Calm yourself, woman," Ulquiorra muttered as he pulled again.

"What are you _doing?_" I groaned at the discomfort.

He shook his head and repeated the action, causing me to now tense and bring myself back down. "Removing the glass imbedded in you, of course," his voice exasperated. I processed his words carefully, one by one, trying to ignore the horrible tugging.

"…Oh," I whispered, recalling my horrifying breakdown.

Silence ensued except for the light tinkle of glass being collected from my legs and placed in a pile. I gripped the soft blanket atop of me, bearing with the uncomfortable feeling.

An eyebrow cocked, I curiously lifted the blanket up; my face was immediately painted a searing red. A lump of embarrassment rose in my throat as I struggled to say "I'm sorry," over it.

"What are you apologizing for?" Ulquiorra inquired, retrieving a particularly small shard with precision. His heart stopping gaze lifted to me and nodded a slow nod in understanding, returning to his work. "No need to feel self conscience; I was the perfect gentleman, no need to worry." A small smile graced his night lips. He wiped his hands, dressed in my blood, on a dull rag, and then lowered himself in search of more glass.

I shook my head, staring at my naked body wrapped in reddening bandages wound with much obvious care. My heart sped up at the thought of him seeing and handling me in such a way, and I was ashamed of the warm tingling the idea brought me. I have always been complemented on my body and I sincerely hoped that Ulquiorra didn't mind it like all the others.

_What are you talking about? You were covered in blood and glass, completely mutated, coming down from a psychotic high. There is no way Ulquiorra liked what he saw._

The tingling faded, leaving me crestfallen. I turned my head away, my face buried within the cushion of the sofa. I inhaled deeply, catching a miniscule whiff of the soaps of earlier's bath.

"Ulquiorra-sama," I said.

"Hmm?" he replied, his tone uninterested.

"I wasn't out for a long period of time again, was I?"

He looked up from a sliver of mirror he was about to pull out, his head slightly tilted, his black hair dipping in a way that made a thin layer of sweat coat my body in time to my wildly thumping heart. "Quite," he said, and then immediately got back to work.

"'Quite'?" I repeated. "So…,"

"You were unconscious for a good many hours," he confirmed at the same moment the skinny piece of glass he'd been working on was extracted.

"Is Aizen-sama upset?" I asked, legitimately worried.

"Annoyed slightly, yes. He has ordered me to stay in your room for the next few nights to make sure you get well, and then he will see you." The tingling feeling crept back up my body, its fuzzy fingers groping my body, pinching softly.

I urged the feeling into submission, instead paying attention to the abnormally painful headache that just started to pound throughout my head.

I turned to my side, burying my face once more into the white cushion, and was eased to sleep by fine, frosty fingers delicately wrapping my leg up in ribbon.

* * *

**_..._**_Hmm, so what are you thinking? Comments, questions, concerns? I would go on explaining, but this chapter, I believe, is one for you to interpret in your own way. (And I'm referring to Orihime's breakdown.) Please, let me know what's going through your head; I'd love to know._

_Ahhhhhhyeaaah, Ulquiorra staying in Orihime's room for a few days! ;D _

_Thank you SO much for viewing; egad, people are viewing this out the yazoo! I love getting your reviews, so thanks for sharing your thoughts. And I pinky promise that the next chapter will be up...within a week, two at the max. So look forward to it! And thanks again. **/Author's Note End-**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note;_**_ Oh. My. Goodness. I am _so_ sorry for not updating! Even though I have legit reasons, I still feel extremely guilty. (And, of course, when writing this chapter my laptop _had_ to die on me!) But, the important thing is that I'm here! with an update. P-Please forgive me...and enjoy... ;-; **...**_

* * *

I woke up to nothing; no sounds welcomed my ears, no smells met my nose, and all I saw was clean white. This scared me.

I sat up slowly, wincing at the pain coating my body evenly, as if there was a stilled ocean of agony directly beneath my skin. I gingerly lifted a bandaged hand to the back of my neck and massaged carefully, closing my eyes tight as it cracked under my touch. I bit my lip as I struggled to raise my arms before me to summon Sōten Kisshun; I wanted this pain gone instantly.

The words barely left my lips as precious orange coated my form, releasing me from the incessant sea of discomfort. My body immediately felt like lead and it crashed back into the sofa, the cushions conforming to its twisted shape, and I let out a sigh in a voice that didn't sound like my own; the pitch seemed old, weak, and worn.

My fingers lingered over my throat, contemplating, while my mind worked slowly to process the events that had occurred so far during my stay and I found myself cringing at the recollections; Grimmjow's murderous face along with Luppi's desperate one, voices on the other side of a door, glass painted with blood, and the words _"I was the perfect gentleman"_ flitted through my brain in that order at high speeds, causing a headache despite the prompt healing I was receiving.

Feeling began returning to my body, warmth shuddering against dulling pain, but I didn't dare do anything until orange returned to its rightful place. Even then, I stayed still on the sofa, relishing in its softness while despising it at the same time.

I gripped the upholstery lightly, remembering how the last time I woke up, I had thought it was the very same couch in my apartment, how I thought I was home. I smiled; it was stupid of me to think that knowing that the closest thing to "comfortable" in my old residence was the hard floor. Chuckling, I remembered how Ichigo would curse whenever he stubbed his toe upon a loose tile and how Tatsuki would repeatedly slam her foot down in an attempt to set the flooring even; my apartment w_as_ pretty awful… I missed it terribly.

"What is…so funny?" I shot up, startled by the coolness and intensity of the voice coming somewhere from within the room. My heart thrashed wildly, my breaths coming out sharp.

"_…ordered me to stay in your room for the next few nights to make sure you get well…"_

I remembered, getting a momentary perverse thrill at the thought. But soon, my pulse calmed and I breathed normally, the sensuous tone of Ulquiorra's voice slowly turning annoying and unwelcome.

"Don't lurk around in my room," I muttered, resting my forehead on sprawled fingertips.

I could practically hear his eyebrow rise at my words; I clenched my eyes shut, regretful."Realize who you are talking to, woman." Chill after chill licked up my spine, numbing my annoyance and replacing it with a feeling that had no name.

I lifted my gaze to his and to my immense surprise, what I saw wasn't a creature to be horrified of, a lost soul chained with regrets, an evil abductor, or an intimidating person ordered to watch over me… I just saw a very attractive man. His black hair cascaded down and landed messily on his shoulders with his skull fragment resting effortlessly upon his head, the white and black contrast going a little too well with the enticing emeralds that he used to stare back at me, his gaze equally observant. If he weren't watching, I'd have taken the time to look up and down his toned physique, his muscled body generously shown off beneath the fabric of his uniform, his Zanpakutō resting at his hip proudly. I watched as his slight dark lips parted and found myself excited for the words about to be released, reveling at all that was Ulquiorra; how long had it been since I've actually looked at him? Was he _always _this…_handsome_?

I giggled out loud before I could catch myself; his mouth instantly shut and his eyes portrayed confusion. "Really, what could possibly be so humorous?"

I instantly sobered, my face drastically falling, as I came to terms with the current situation, realizing that under no circumstances should I be swooning over such a dangerous being. "Nothing, Ulquiorra-sama," I whispered, lowering my gaze to pick at a loose bandage entwined around my calf, one hand still supporting my forehead.

Heat suddenly and rapidly surged across my skin in remembrance, how he had taken such good care of me…_naked_. I groaned in embarrassment and crashed back down onto the sofa, burying my face in my hands while simultaneously using my knees to bring the blanket up to cover my exposure. _Handling me in that state…caressing my skin as he played a freaking _doctor_ or something…hiding himself away in my room as I slept…staying here for a few nights…_

"Pervert," I muttered along with other incoherent nonsense, screwing my eyes shut as searing red decorated my features. An unamused snort came from the man in question and I struggled to contain a mortified squeal as I felt him approaching, his footsteps feeling languid and slow. Slightly rocking back and forth and struggling to control my breathing, I had a battle in my mind, fighting over why I was acting like such a child.

_Anyone would be embarrassed. _'Yes, you're right, but I mean…_he_ saw me…_naked!'_ _Oh calm down, Orihime. Just forget about it; he most certainly has, so should you. '_You're right, you always are. Okay, thanks, nice fight.'

My old silly self briefly making a return, I stilled my rocking and relaxed, only to be driven into a panic as I noticed his footsteps were no more. Reluctantly, I gradually opened my eyes, seeing the cushion of the sofa before me.

_Déjà vu, _I whimpered to myself as I cautiously turned over on my side to see what was behind me.

Despite the mental preparation, I gasped in astonishment to see an attractive, porcelain face extremely close to my own flushed one, frowning intently, crouching down before the couch with his fingers running through his dark locks, a scent of masculinity coming down on me in waves, paralyzing.

He watched me as I failed with words, opening my mouth with nothing but faint breaths escaping. He leaned forward, his hand leaving his head to plant itself on the cushion above me, his nose barely a mere centimeters away from mine. His eyes showed nothing but curiosity, emeralds interested at the sight before him. "A pervert, am I?" he said into my mouth, his assessing breath surprisingly delicious as the chilled words swirled in and back out of my parted lips. A moan struggled in my throat at the taste, my heart pounded erratically against my chest, a light sweat met my skin at our closeness… It was fantastically overwhelming.

He removed his hand then, his arm coming to his side as he stood and took his time to stand up and walk away, leaving me high off of adrenaline. My pulse beat harshly throughout my blushing body, my mind not thinking of anything except the intensity of that moment; I was completely blank as feeling after feeling coursed along my nerves, chaotic.

"It is required of you to eat," Ulquiorra said from within the room, breaking me from my trance and into reality. I frowned and concentrated on my stomach, realizing that, strangely, not the slightest craving of food was present. "No, thank you," I responded, surprising myself that even the thought of delicious red bean paste didn't sound appetizing.

"I believe I said that it is _required_, woman." his voice not hiding his annoyance.

I smacked my lips a few times. "I am really not hungry, Ulquiorra-sama," I concluded.

Before I could register the approaching footsteps, Ulquiorra returned, looking down on me with a tray of food in hand. My eyes widened at the harsh tone "What makes you think you have a say in the matter?" Too fast, his free hand grasped a fistful of my long, auburn hair and lifted me up into a sitting position, the yank eliciting a pained squeal. "Now, eat." he order as he placed the tray in my lap.

"Hai!" I cried as I rushed to grab something from the plate while massaging where he mistreated. He nodded in satisfaction as I stuffed a carrot into my mouth, my stomach's disapproval making the taste bland. It was difficult to swallow and I looked down at the platter with resentment, surveying the variety of food I would be forced to consume. "U-Ulquiorra-sama," I stammered, trying to concoct an explanation as to why I couldn't eat all this that he'd buy.

"If you do not wish to eat it on your own will, I would be more than happy to tie you up and deliver the nutrients necessary for your health through-" I interrupted him with the loud crunch of another carrot, chewing slowly with displease. "Hai, Ulquiorra-sama," I mumbled between the vegetable.

His eyes lingered on me for what seemed like an hour, analyzing with a look that was still unexplainable. He inclined his head slightly in approval. "Whenever a meal is brought to you you are expected to eat it without question. Understood?" I nodded as I brought a plain cracker to my lips. "Good," and with that he sat himself down on a chair by the door, his gaze cast downwards at the floor. The only sound came from my reluctant chewing, the silence slamming itself into my ears over and over until..

"I'm sorry, Ulquiorra-sama."

"Mm?" he questioned, brilliant green meeting my face.

"I'm sorry you had to bother with me when I could have easily used Sōten Kisshun on myself." He tilted his head slightly, comprehending my words.

"Oh," he said, nodding to himself. "You are referring to the other day? It was essential to stop the bleeding and extract the glass; you were in no state to help yourself." he simply replied.

My face fell at his words and it felt as if a weight were placed in my stomach; I rolled his sentence around in my brain, drinking in every syllable, the pressure only gaining pounds as the feeling of helplessness rained down on me. _"…you were in no state to help yourself."_

I plastered on a fake smile and did my best vocal-impression of 'Old Orihime'. "Thank you for taking care of me!"_ But not anymore._

I placed the cleared plate neatly on the floor and lifted the blanket off me, now indifferent about my nakedness, and stripped myself of the wrappings, folding those up and laying them next to the tray. I stretched, my back cracking gratefully at the action, and then stood up"May I take a bath, Ulquiorra-sama? I am feeling well enough to see Aizen-sama and would prefer bathing beforehand."

I looked over to the figure sitting at the door and inwardly shrieked in surprise at his expression…because he had an expression; his eyes held surprise, his dark lips slightly parted as he observed the scene before him. He brushed his hair from his face as if wanted a clearer view to observe. "You may," he bent his head in the direction of the bathroom.

"Thank you," and I walked over, my head held high. But as I came to the door, my fingers hesitated, recoiling from the knob in their reach. A lump rose in my throat as I recalled my experience in that room; apprehension bit my flesh and raw chills constricted my mind, numbing it. _I can't go in there. I just can't…_

"Is everything alright, Miss. Inoue?" Ulquiorra inquired from his spot, obviously noticed my unwillingness.

"N-No, everything is A-okay!" my fake laugh cracking as a tear escaped down my cheek. Closing my eyes shut and biting my lip hard enough to draw blood, I gripped the crystal handle and pulled, absolutely dreading, the numbness thawing into heated fear.

A hand placed itself upon my shoulder making my eyes open and look into the opened doorway, darkened due to lack of light. A whimper escaped and I backed into a hard body behind me but I was oblivious as I shook into the hold Ulquiorra provided. "Come," he said, his voice echoing slightly as it found itself into the room before us. "I will take you to a different bathing chamber."

I was momentarily doused in relief until I recalled my resolution: _But not anymore_. "No, Ulquiorra-sama. I c-can manage here." I forced myself to say, advancing into the room but only to be pulled back as an arm wrapped itself around my waist and lifted me off my feet and away from the entrance. "Wait-" I was cut off by the loud sound of the door being shut and the severe voice of my savoir.

"I could have sworn I just said that I was going to take you to a different bath chamber."

"But-"

"Now cover yourself up for God's sake, woman; we will be traveling through the hallways," he ordered, his voice laced with exasperation as he gently placed me back down.

"But….." I sighed, giving up, extremely grateful.

I located my uniform atop a wardrobe in a corner of the room and put it on quickly, meeting Ulquiorra outside in the halls. The white was blinding, pearly tile glittering with the assistance of crystal chandeliers adorning the ceiling. Our footsteps rebounded off the walls as we moved throughout the maze known as Las Noches, the absence of voices once again ramming itself upon my ears. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, anything, footsteps coming towards us joined ours, somehow sounding dangerous and lethal.

Piercing teal eyes bore into mine, at first looking angry at the world but then lighting up in acknowledgement. "Well hey there, sweet cheeks!" Grimmjow yelled against the previous silence. "Lookin' good," he purred, and I felt his eyes scorch into my back –and lower – as we passed.

"Uhmm…" I said uncertainly to Ulquiorra who just rolled his eyes "Ignore him, the letch." Pure distain dripped from his words; it was startling.

"Don't mind if I do…" I muttered in response, earning, to my immense surprised, an amused snort.

And we continued to walk, the quiet no longer unsettling but welcome; the clean color absorbed my mind, making me think of vanilla icecream, snow, rice, paper, and the moon that had captivated me once before. These things preoccupied my thoughts for the remainder of our journey; after what seemed like a minute, but undoubtedly longer for my legs ached, we arrived before a door identical to the one in my room. With a touch of the knob, the door opened and my eyes were greeted with a site far different from what I expected.

Instead of the twisted and terrifying stain glass like the ones in my own bathroom, beautiful scenes of… life… adorned the outskirts high above. There was a family enjoying a picnic, a couple sitting on a park bench, children frolicking through a garden, a school with its students just let out, a simple farmer's market, a picture portraying the beach, a hillside with stars above, luscious forest… all lighted with the warm golden glow of a grand light fixture.

"This is amazing," I murmured, lost for any words beyond that. Ulquiorra was dead silent, any expression purposely masked as his emeralds flitted from one piece of art to the next.

He blinked slowly, then lowered his eyes to me. "Here it is," he confirmed, backing away. "You know how to work the appliances."

I looked back at him and smiled genuinely for the first time in so long. "Thank you…, Ulquiorra-sama."

He gazed at me, his eyes tracing my face. "Let me ask you something," he asked in a serious and curious tone. "Why the sudden change?"

My eyes widened slightly at the observation; I brought my fingertips together before me and stared at them, taking the question seriously and to heart, trying to conclude why myself. "Ah!" I exclaimed, my pointer finger erect at the ceiling in understanding. I felt my features soften and my eyelids droop at the thought… and guilt, too, shrouded my mind. "Because… Kurosaki-kun wouldn't want to see me any other way; I want to be strong and confident… for Kurosaki-kun." My smile hung slight, processing Ulquiorra's reaction to my answer.

"You know he is not coming for you, that trash," his eyebrow cocked in surprise.

I looked away to the mirror covering the wall of the bathroom and I stared at the young, helpless, inexperienced girl reflected back. _I will change you._

"I sure hope he doesn't," I said, pure honesty wrapped around my voice.

I returned my attention to the man standing in the doorway; with brow cinched together, he looked at me. He didn't look annoyed, disgusted, uninterested, and he didn't look down on me. He just looked at me. After a minute of simply staring at each other, his gaze moved upwards to the stained glass; his expression melted into one of longing and desperation as the art seemingly loomed down on him. "Aizen-sama is truly cruel."

He shook his head and exited, leaving me alone in the once gorgeous, now mocking, bath chamber.

* * *

**_..._**_I fail at fangirl-squeal scenes. xD But hopefully I did alright._

_I promise you that I WILL ADD a chapter soon. If it takes me more than two weeks to update, I'm cutting off my right pinky. For real._

_Thank you so so much for reading. I reached 1000+ hits and to some that may not seem like a big deal but to me, it's huge. Thank you. _

_Thanks again! and you're more than welcome to leave a review. C:** /Author's Note End-**_

_**-Quick Note- **I just received a review asking why I used 'Ichigo' in the beginning of my story and 'Kurosaki-kun' just now in this latest chapter. We all know Orihime's thing about calling people by their first names, but in the first chapter when she was saying good bye, it was a private moment (where he wouldn't hear her) and to make the "good bye" more personal, I decided to write her going out of her comfort zone and wrote her saying his first name. Around other people, though, she will say "Kurosaki-kun". Thank you. _


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note; _**_*cuts off right pinkey and the left one as well for good measure* Thank you all for being patient with my not-so-soon updates. I appreciate that a lot. So enjoy the following! It's exactly 5am; I pulled a freaking all-nighter writing this chapty so read like you mean it! ;D**...**_

* * *

A pitch black, dark door crafted from obsidian loomed over me, its height reaching up to the skyward ceiling; it was as if I had stepped into a different realm. The ebony was obvious against the milky marble surroundings and instead of familiar silver handles, this doorway donned golden knobs aligned with rubies; its luster was almost unbearable as it glistened to an extent that was blinding.

Despite its lavish appearance, the entranceway wasn't the least bit inviting, as if it were peering down with eyes filled with menace and cruel intent; this door, fit for a king, made me want to hide. But I opened it anyway with quivering hands that couldn't be stilled despite my trying.

As the entrance opened up, instead of a room, I looked down an infinite hallway crafted entirely out of depressing, engulfing obsidian. I stood for a moment, transfixed, my faint breathing echoing against the corridor. "Whenever you are ready, Miss Inoue," Ulquiorra's monotone voice brought me back to my senses.

"Hai." I 'cracked' my neck in mock preparation, followed by my knuckles, taking a deep breath and holding it there in my lungs as if I were about to plunge into unknown waters.

"I fail to see a reason why that is necessary," his voice now tinted with annoyance and boredom. Taking that as my cue, I extended my leg and took a ceremonial step.

A reiatsu so utterly thunderous slammed me down to my knees, assaulting me further as my forehead connected with the tile below, a shattering sound rebounding. The shush of clothing my only warning, the presence of two men appeared before me, adding onto the inexplicable weight oppressing my very soul; I would have screamed out to relieve if only some of the burden yet the pressure suffocated, allowing only feeble pants to escape.

"Tōsen, let up, whydon'tcha." a familiar voice implored. A stubborn moment later, the reiatsu in the air thinned enough for my breathing to regulate and my gaze to shift upward. "We need to get used to the idea that there's a delicate lady here, now!" Gin chirped, stooping down to give me a hand up; I took it hesitantly, the loose tile shifting as I left my place on the floor.

Lights instantly swooped through my vision, causing me to stagger momentarily but I was steadied by Ulquiorra's firm hold from behind. "Thank you Ulquiorra-sama, Gin-sama … Tōsen-sama," I whispered as I fondled my bloodied forehead.

"Fix yourself, woman; you will not present yourself to Aizen-sama in that state," Ulquiorra's voice lacking in compassion. Nodding in obedience, the familiar orange hue coated my body and I urged it onward to repair the scattered flooring; Shun'ō and Ayame finished quickly, returning to the teal ornament at my temple.

"Magnificent!" Gin clapped with flourish, admiring my unscathed face as well as the good-as-new onyx tile.

Beside him, on the other hand, Tōsen's face shifted in disgust, his eyebrows cinching together and his fingers twitching as if attempting to touch my energy. "_This_… it just isn't normal." And with a turn of his head, he whisked off down the hall, leaving me dumbfounded and slightly offended.

Gin just clicked his tongue and urged me to the entrance of the door, muttering incoherently about Tōsen, "_the fucking snob…" _I took a tentative step forward, a pressure exaggeratingly diluted conforming around me.

"Better?" Gin inquired softly, silver hair shading away his slightly opened eyes. I managed a nod, the moment intense as I progressed further down the hall. "_But!,_" he boomed loudly; I squealed in surprise at the sudden outburst, retracting and stumbling backward, my eyes wide. "A lady like you couldn't _possibly_ travel down that dark and scary hallway without an escort!" Gin cried, his voice making complex ups and downs while his hands made elaborate waves and motions.

"Errr…." I wasn't sure what to make of it all, one of Aizen's right-hand men acting so juvenile; it didn't seem correct.

"Hush, hush.." he whispered as he placed a finger to my lips despite my not making a sound. "Your wide eyes… they portray your fear. Allow me-" he drawled out as he leaned closer so that the soft blue of his irises were level with my gaze, the silver of his hair tickling my cheeks. "-to quench them." My eyebrows rose and a blush ever so light tinted my face; I looked past the man before me to Ulquiorra, only to see him shaking his head, his face resting on sprawled fingertips.

"G-Gin-sama, that won't be necessary. I can manag-"

"_But alas!" _ he exclaimed, backing away to lean against a marbled wall, his face downcast in faux anguish. "I would simply _love_ accompanying you but I have places I need to be, things that just have to be done…" he raised his eyes to stare at my own.

"Really, Gin-sama," I attempted again, a bead a sweat accumulating at my temple. "I have no need for a chaperone. I'm perfectly able-"

"I know!" his face lit up, his fingers snapping in conclusion; he cleared his throat and straightened his uniform as if to make himself seem more professional, his hair swooping down over his eyes in a menacing way. "Loly. Menoly."

The voice that came out of that man's throat sent utter foreboding across my skin, one so completely different to what I was listening to only a moment ago. It shook me in a negative way, that tone, and not being able to meet his gaze only increased the unease that had immediately rattled my nerves.

A hesitant static irritated my ears and then before me were two female Arrancar, one blonde and the other brunette; I was sickened by how young they were… they couldn't be any older than I was. And yet they carried themselves in a way that made me want to look away but I couldn't, like a train wreck. But in this case they seemed to already be long demolished.

"Hi-me-chan…" a hand waved in front of my vision.

"Oh!" I struggled to tear my eyes away from the two kneeling before us, the now obvious hate seeping from the brunette's causing my heart to pick up pace uncomfortably.

"These two will be with you on your way to Aizen-sama's! The blonde is Menoly and the slu-brunette is Loly." his smile wide. A vein nearly popped out of Loly's forehead, her murderous gaze now on Gin.

"N-now Gin-sama," I stuttered nervously with a polite smile plastered on my face. "There really wasn't a ne-need to call these two down! Couldn't m-maybe…" Gin caught my eyes flicker to Ulquiorra who was paying not the slightest bit of attention, and then down to the train wrecked-brunette with poison oozing out of every pore in her body.

"Orihime-chan, Ulquiorra has obligations he needs to fulfill as well!" at the mention of his name, Ulquiorra's mouth twitched slightly downward but did nothing more to acknowledge the scene in front of him. "And besides, these two are always slinking arou- ….. I mean, they're just always available! Handy, right?" he laughed lightly, sending Loly into a fit of angry twitches.

I scratched my head nervously, well aware that Gin wouldn't back down. "A-Alright…"

"Great! Then I wish you luck!" Gin gave a corny thumbs-up as if sealing a deal, the gesture both unsuited for the atmosphere and absolutely puerile. He retracted his hand as he stooped down to the two on the floor. "Keep in mind Aizen-sama's orders. Understand, number 34 and number 33?" his growl clearly audible and undaunted even against the whispered words.

"Hai!"

"Spec_tac_ular." And with that he pivoted and left them, strutting casually towards me, blue barely glinting past his heavy lids. At the time when we were momentarily side by side at passing, his hand grabbed my shoulder and pulled me in so that his lips were at my ear, words spoken too fast and too quietly that they could have been passed for inaudible. Yet as he pushed me away and said loudly "Until next time, Inoue-san!" to cover up the shady act, his light breaths rattled through my brain, the words they were wrapped around as loud as his farewell. _"Don't break."_

"Thank you, Gin-sama." I said sincerely, wiping my forehead of perspiration as I approached my guards.

"I expect you to be in your room when I return, woman." a cold octave I hadn't heard in a while commanded.

"Right," I responded, nodding my head in understanding….. "Wait, _what_?" panic rose in my voice. I turned around to find an empty hallway, no Ulquiorra or Gin in sight. "H-How am I going to find my way back?" I exclaimed, bringing my head to a white wall in desperation.

"Awhh, poor lost puppy. You never know what kind of dangers are lurking amongst these halls…" Loly crooned shrilly in my ear. Images of Grimmjow and Nnoitra leaked into my mind, my pulse pounding unevenly.

"Come," a much softer voice belonging to the blonde, Menoly, pierced through the terrorizing thoughts. Her hand grabbed my wrist and tugged me forward into the hall, black obsidian snatching away any light. Only deeper darkness ensued as we walked.

"Don't be so kind to her," Loly spat. "What a freakin' joke."

"Obviously Aizen-sama doesn't think that way," Menoly ventured.

_Smack_.

"_Obviously _Aizen-sama hadn't the slightest clue when he came up with _this_." A finger jabbed me in the cheek; I tensed as I felt a bruise rise to the surface. "Know your place before making assumptions about what Aizen-sama thinks, Menoly!" A breath hitched in the blonde train wreck's throat, words about how Loly was actually the one making such assumptions clearly bubbling to her vocal's surface.

I sighed and made an effort to drown out Loly's incessant ramblings; _'the Great Aizen-sama!' _; _'dammit, Menoly!'_ ; _'what a freakin' _joke!_' _All I could think about was taking deep breaths and staying calm; I had been in Aizen's presence before but…this was an actual meeting with the man. This man had completely destroyed the lives of so many that I had to wonder how he could live with himself. Was it possible to carry on, let alone _thrive_ with so many burdens? Deep breaths, stay calm, and be careful; I couldn't break and I wouldn't break.

But as we came to a golden door, much fancier than the hallway's , I wasn't too sure if I could follow through with my instructions; my breaths became short and wheezy, I was anything but calm, and next to a hostile Arrancar and a door away from Aizen Sōsuke, I felt that simply being careful wasn't enough.

I had limited time to pull myself together, though, as the two escorts stepped forward and pulled down on gigantic silver, bejeweled handles, revealing a huge terrace that jutted out over the sands of Hueco Mundo. My weary footsteps clicked against obsidian, gold, and marble tile flooring, the pure sound echoing ominously out against the forever night.

Lounged atop silver railing was Aizen staring out into the distance, the moon caressing his figure and the dark adding a malefic sense about him. After a moment, he put his legs down and turned towards me, his reiatsu fluctuating as he did so as if testing. But I did not flinch, nor did I recoil at his heavy stare.

With the whoosh of clothing, Loly and Menoly bowed respectfully, their noses to the floor. I blinked a few times, my eyes moving from the two to Aizen's assessing smirk. "Errr…s-should I be doing that, Aizen-sama?" I unthinkingly stuttered while pointing at the girls on the floor, my knees bending a few times in preparation.

He chuckled, fake warmness coating his tone. "There is no need, Miss Inoue." He inclined his head to the two pressed against the tile. "Number 33? Number 34?"

"Yes!" They rose and stood taut, Menoly the first to speak.

"We have escorted Orihime Inoue down the hallway so that she could arrive safe and secure for her Lord." He nodded, his eyes shut and a lone finger massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Although it was a meager task," Loly reported next. "We hope that our Lord is satisfied with our work." Her gaze sparkled up at the uninterested man, a positive glow seemed to radiate from her instead of the usual loathing.

"Tell me, number 33, why Miss Inoue has a bruise upon her right cheek." His voice came out lucid and lethal, his eyes sluggishly opening to reveal glaring orbs directed at the distraught Loly.

"W-W-Well, Aizen-sama, you s-see, uhmm…" She stuttered terribly; sweat glistened on her forehead, the sparkle still present but this time accompanied by raw terror.

"Excuse me, Aizen-sama." I didn't realize what I was doing until the words had already left my mouth and all eyes were on me; I attempted to gulp to no prevail, syllables having difficulty coming out over my now dry throat. "When we were coming down the hall, we were discussing how much power a simple poke could pack, upon my prompting of course. You see, I can come up with odd conversation topics…" Melony stared at me as if sprouted a second head, Aizen looked down indifferently. But Loly bore into me a gaze filled with disgust, resentment, and bewilderment; I struggled to continue with something that drastic and horrifying searing into my flesh. "We k-kind of took it too far and I ended up getting injured," I tapped the cheek lightly. "It was no one's fault; please forgive me." I ended with a small bow, praying that the story was bought, shaking from the adrenaline rush.

Silence followed although I didn't move from my nod; _Deep breaths, be calm, be careful. Deep breaths, be calm, be careful._

"I see." his voice sounded out. I lifted my head slightly to watch him as he turned around and stared back out at the sandy eternity. "You are both dismissed; I wish to speak with Miss Inoue alone."

"_Aizen-sama!_" Loly cried out, the sound rough against my ears. Panic, rejection, and distress bled from the name she called with such feeling; it hurt.

"My deepest apologies!" Menoly yelled as she bowed, snatching Loly's shoulder and shoving her down with her. "On behalf of Loly Aivirrne, Arrancar number 33, I give you my deepest apologies!" With a nod she, along with Loly, bowed lower. "We shall take our leave now. Thank you, my Lord." Static, and they were gone, but not before Loly could leave a few tears behind on the precious tile; as if they were acid, they singed the obsidian, leaving behind a mark of her anguish.

"I am sorry, Miss Inoue, for what you just had to witness." Aizen's voice seeped out cold.

"It's not a problem," I muttered in response, disturbed.

He shook his head as if brushing away troubled thoughts and turned my way, his hands before him as if welcoming. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm?" I blinked, ending up shaking my head as well.

"Ulquiorra had said you had not been feeling well; so you are better, yes?"

"Oh!" I exclaimed, back into whatever kind of twisted reality this was. "Oh, quite, thank you for your concern. I'm in tip-top shape!" I said in an attempted cheerfulness but my nerves could be heard clearly.

"That's great to hear; would you prefer Ulquiorra continue staying with you or would you rather dismiss him?"

"Uhmm, well…" Many thoughts crowded my mind, all about the past few days and all about Ulquiorra; his cold, monotone voice has become something to be expected and his endless emerald eyes something to be desired. His protection, his care, and his annoying patronizing personality… if dismissed, would I ever be exposed to them again?

"Of course," Aizen butted into my thoughts. "By dismissed I mean that you would sleep alone and can roam the hallways in solitude; Ulquiorra is still responsible for your care." Relief, _'why relief?'_, surged through me.

"Of course Ulquiorra can be dismissed; I appreciate his assistance in my recovery." I said with a faint red hue upon my cheeks.

"Very well," Aizen finalized. After a pause, he spoke with a voice convincing yet discernibly artificial. "You are now a part of my army, Miss Inoue, and such an essential one at that. I want nothing more than for you to feel welcome and comfortable,"

"I am grateful for that, Aizen-sama," I said while desperately trying to contain my sarcasm, although my cynicism didn't go unnoticed.

"Of course you wouldn't believe me if I told you so, but I will truly do whatever it takes to make you feel accepted here in my ranks."

His voice was firm and sounded legitimately sincere, perhaps that's what urged the proposal from my lips. "Then answer a question for me." No politeness and no wavering; his attention was snagged.

"Very well," he replied, smugness tinting his approval.

"Do you have any regrets? Any at all?" Aizen's head tilted slightly, the shadows the moon crafted framing his face. I had hoped to catch recollection, sadness, a fire of some sort to smolder in his eyes, one that was so painful it could only be labeled as true affliction. Only an apathetic stare, a phlegmatic mahogany eye.

He walked down and with leisurely steps circled around me as if observing prey and strategizing, his head never leaving its inclination. "Such an absolutely pitiful emotion, regret. Why should any person have it in the first place? It only weighs down an already crippled person, for one would have to already be weak to succumb to such a thing. I am more strong than you could ever fathom." It took me awhile to realize he was muttering this all into my ear, his horrifying words enrapturing my sense, my heart only beating for his next breath.

"Remorse? Disappointment and dissatisfaction? Guilt? I have not one thing to feel guilty about and not a single reason to feel remorse. I am content and am only going higher, exceeding limits seemingly impossible to overcome. Not a drop of regret lingers in my mind. Everything I have ever done was done to get me here; why should I regret that? I am Aizen Sōsuke and all I feel are confidence, power, and crude strength. " His lips lowered to the hollow of my neck, sending chills neither warm nor cold across and around my body.

"No, Miss Inoue. I regret absolutely nothing." I felt as his leer pressed against my neck, my pulse slamming against his words.

"Dismissed."

I turned and left despite barely registering his command; I was mentally shaken. Walking down the hallway, I urged my severely wobbling chin to sober and the tears in my eyes to retreat. "I am not broken," I whispered to myself. "He has not gotten to me, he has not broken me."

I urged myself to not reflect on his words, to think of something else. Like how the black obsidian wasn't all that dreary, more misunderstood than anything. Or how funny Ulquiorra would look in pink and how some delicious icecream topped with wasabi sauce and a pinch of ground leek would be so delicious at that moment. And I even thought about home, about Karakura Town. A smile wearily met my face; the thought that everyone was safe calmed me drastically. That thought rolled around my mind until I came to the massive door, blinding white marble greeting me.

I wondered how I was to get back to my room.

* * *

**_..._**_Murrhurr, I fail at Aizen's 'intense, mind boggling' speeches. P: But hey, it's in the middle of the night, throw me a bone here! (That's just a poor excuse; I probably would have failed at it as well if it had been in the middle of the day.) _

_Oh, and __I love Gin. 83 He's in your serious scenes, stealin' the serious. _

_Thanks so much! GEEBUS, got lots of hits last time around. O: It made my heart flutter. So tell me whatcha think: Leave reviews, add to your Alerts/Favorites, it's all cool stuff. And expect a chapter near the end of August! If by some chance that doesn't happen...I'll cut off my entire hand this time. o.o Kay? Kay. Thanks again! *mwaah!* **/End Author's Note. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note-_** _Saywatt? A new chapter? Yeahh, that's right. I was inspired so I cranked this out surprisingly easily. I hope you enjoy. C8_

_I gave you a warning in the first chapter, how language will be splashed throughout this story. Well, this chapter has more swearing than usual (as well as some less than nice happenings) so I just want you all to be aware. Enjoy this super duper early update! 83**...**_

* * *

"_Ho-hum, the sailor sings – about his life and other things. Ho-hum, the sailor eats – wholesome grub and lots of treats. Ho-hum, the sailor sleeps – no yawns or s-s-s-snores, not a pe-e-e-ep…." _I stifled a yawn that has been dying to escape my lips for at least a half-hour; making up random songs about a sailor could only do so much for drowsiness and the 'creative' tune ended up only increasing the boredom that lay thick on my shoulders.

I was helplessly lost in the endless hallways of glistening marble and was beginning to feel tight desperation cinch in my stomach. Not a single soul had passed me throughout my exploration of the corridors; no echoing footsteps, no distant conversation, and, strangely, there wasn't any reiatsu to be sensed. I felt alone, slightly frightened, and a feeling of abandonment came over me once in awhile.

Trudging along in the halls, nothing but the excruciatingly loud clicking of my heels upon tile, I got the feeling of walking down a dark alley where shady people watched you from afar, waiting to take advantage of your vulnerability at just the right moment… Even though it was bright and seemingly no one was around, the premonition weighing me down refused to loosen up.

Yet I moved on, aspiring to make it to my room before Ulquiorra did. A light shiver cascaded over me at the thought; what would he do if I didn't make it? …..

"Gosh, I am such a pervert!" I said out loud, pressing my palms against my cheeks in an attempt to cool them down as sinful, yet appealing, thoughts crossed the mind. It must hold true how 'It's always the innocent one'.

_Don't think about him, Orihime. Get it out of your mind; you'll make it._ I thought rapidly as I approached a door.

I cleared my throat and in my best 'Game Show Host' voice… "Let's see what's behind door number twenty-seven!" I had gotten used to opening doors without hesitation for it seemed every one was vacant; this held true for number twenty-seven as I peeked in, looked around, and sighed as it became apparent that it wasn't my room. I cursed under my breath at my luck.

I shut it quietly and continued onward, slouching and pouting. It took a minute of walking to realize I was humming The Sailor Song; I rolled my eyes but didn't bother stopping since it added something cheerful to my gloomy venture.

Ten minutes later: "Let's see what's behind door number twenty-eight!"

Despite knowing I'd be disappointed, I got my hopes up when I turned the knob, groaning in dismay when the sight before me clearly wasn't my living quarters. Carefully closing the door, I hunched over more so and continued my now dreary Sailor Song. Instead of loud yet pleasant clicking, my footsteps made more of a dragging sound as I grew steadily tired.

"What _is_ that chipper song you've been warbling?" a lazy voice sounded behind me. I screamed, turning around so quickly that it made me dizzy. As my vision settled, I stared at a lanky man who looked terribly hung-over; he was unshaven and disheveled, his uniform loose fitting and his eyelids heavy.

"T-The Sailor Song, sir." I said unintentionally loudly, just realizing how incredibly stupid I sounded.

He nodded slowly, taking his gloved hand and scratching at his scalp. He then belched, rubbed at his dark eyes, and gave me a look over as he passed. "Cool." I heard him gruffly humming my makeshift song as he continued his way down the hall, out of sight.

"…Wait, sir!" I called after him, running to the best of my ability in my tight outfit. I turned the corner and was surprised to see how far he had gotten; I quickened my pace as I struggled to meet up with the man who was patiently waiting for me, leaning against a wall while lightly banging the back of his head on the marble. I skid to a halt before him, placing my hands on my knees as I caught my breath.

"Yes'm?" he inquired, his gaze downcast on my panting form.

I exhaled deeply before uprighting myself, straightening my uniform and my now unruly hair. "Sorry to bother you but I am terribly lost," I attempted an embarrassed giggle but it ended up as a choked guffaw.

He nodded sluggishly without stopping the assault to his head, looking me up and down once more. "Inoue Orihime, correct? Aizen-chan's new pawn?" My eyebrows rose at the use of 'chan' and they mounted higher when he called me a pawn.

"Yes, I suppose that's me…" I left my response hanging before adding "I've been searching for my room for at least an hour, now."

"Ah, so _that's_ what you've been doing; I've been wondering why you were wandering around aimlessly. It all makes sense!" His face lit up brilliantly, his hands clasping together.

My jaw dropped in disbelief; this bum has been following me around this entire time without me sensing him? "Y-Y-You… I…"

"I had nothing better to do," he pouted as he picked at his ear, defensive. I threw my hands up in the air, no words escaping my agape mouth except for the gibberish that managed to make itself through. "Peh," Mr. Hangover sighed. "And to think that I was going to show you to your room. What was I _thinking_?"

And with that he turned around, holding his hands behind his back as he lunged forward, an elaborate act of leaving me behind. I shook my head as I rubbed at my temples, letting loose a huge sigh as he crafted another lunge. "Sir, what's your name?"

"Ohhh 'tis Starrk," he replied, sounding dreamy. "Beautiful name, am I wrong?"

No matter how I tried, I couldn't take this man seriously. In fact, I would have loved to smack him upside his head, but I forced an honorific upon him in spite of my annoyance. "Starrk-san, I would be extremely grateful if you could show me to my room."

In mid lunge, he brought his feet together and pivoted around to face me. "Silly woman," he said as he grabbed my hand. "Your room is on the other side of Las Noches; technically, you just spent an hour going in the complete opposite direction."

My eyes lowered into slits and my free hand clenched itself into a fist. I fought the urge to scream out in frustration into submission; with it nestled in the pit of my stomach, I spoke through pursed lips. "Thank you; could you please lead the way?"

"Ehh, sure." And with that he whisked me forward by his side, released my hand, and we walked without the exchanging of any words.

My footsteps tapped and rebounded off the walls while his made absolutely no noise; I attempted a silent walk but failed miserably as my heels gave off the obnoxious resonance. Occasionally his husky voice came off quietly singing my song; he would pause, tilting his head back, and then pick it up again with a funky beat, creating something completely unlike the original product. I would just stifle my exhausted laughter and shake my head, watching as we passed by wall after wall, door after door, and made endless turns through infinite marble.

"How do you know where to go?" I inquired after a long while, finding the break in peace strangely comfortable. His head tilted and he scratched at his scruff to show he was thinking.

"You know what, Sailor-Girl? I'm being honest when I say I'm not too sure."

"Hm," I responded, finding his answer truly bewildering. How could he not be sure…. "Errr, 'Sailor-Girl'?" I inquired.

He smirked lucidly, looking down at me with smoky oak eyes. "Yes'm. That shall be your name and you will take no other." I genuinely smiled up at the man I met not even an hour ago, finding his care-freeness comforting, refreshing, and desperately welcome.

Unexpected static erupted in front of us as a girl, vile rose in the back of my throat, _so_ much younger than myself appeared, blocking our path. She rose, her sporty uniform holding tightly to her figure while her large skull caught the light reflecting off the luminous white surroundings. A serious second passed… "Starrk, you _idiot!_ Where the _hell_ have you been?" she exploded, pouncing on my companion and bringing him to the ground, punching every inch of his body.

"Lily_nette_," he feebly protested, allowing her to assault him with minimal resistance.

"Just. _Where. _The. _Hell. _Have you…_been?_" she repeated, emphasizing her words with afflicting smacks. He groaned as she continued her lashing out on him, yelling inaudibly with only tidbits like _"Idiot!"_ ; "_He'll kill us!"_ ;"_Had me worried!" _and "_Act like your number!"_ comprehensible.

After a seemingly long time later, she cooled enough to now only meekly abuse him, giving him a chance to explain himself. "For the love of all that's holy, Lilynette, calm the eff _down_. I was just assisting Sailor-Girl here," he titled his head in my direction. Lilynette slowly turned her gaze on me, her only visible amber eye twitching menacingly.

"Uhmm…hello, there." I half-heartedly waved at the clearly irritated girl, afraid of being beaten next.

But instead of connecting her fist to my face, she brought it down on Starrk again, eliciting an irritated cry of shock. "You _idiot!_"

"C'mon, Lilynette! God, I was just leading her to her room-"

"You couldn't have used goddamn Sonído?" she screeched, now shaking him vigorously.

"I could have but….ugh, so much effort…" he cringed.

She slammed him into the tile before standing up, kicking his head with flourish. She then turned to me and gave a winner's smile. "Sorry 'bout that! This here _idiot-_" another kick "- is such a child that is makes me bleed internally. But if you'd excuse us, we have a job we're supposed to do or Aizen'll _kill. us."_ She articulated the last two words, backing them up with stomps to Starrk's face.

"I don't wanna," he pouted up at the young Arrancar.

Instead of bullying the poor guy, she smiled sadly down at him, patience and understanding now overflowing from her gaze as she gave him a hand up. "Too bad, idiot."

"But she still doesn't know how to get to her room," he stated, massaging his neck and weakly hissing when he came upon a sore spot.

"Well, it's too late to Sonído her there now, it's not my strong point and you're too lazy to go quickly. Besides, we need to do our job before the meeting tonight."

"Yeah, well…" he sighed. "Sailor-Girl, it's not too far from here, your room. Just keep going until you come across a door, there should be a hallway going to the right soon after it. Then take your first left, another left, and then a right. One of those doors in that hall is yours."

I nodded slowly, soaking up the information, repeating the directions over and over in my mind. "Okay, thanks a bundle, Starrk-san."

He smiled a shady smile and brought his hand down to pet my head. "Sure thing." He blinked a few times. "Lilynette, even this is incredibly draining," he sighed as his palm slid down my hair and off my shoulder, back to his side. A whack to the head and they were off in the opposite direction, their bickering getting more and more obscure.

I took a deep breath and was off on my own again, my lone footsteps sounding in time to the repetition of directive. _"Go to the door, make a right – left, left, and another right – Your door is yonder, just in sight!" _My legs took me through the necessary turns, dropping me off in a long corridor with a door every few yards. After a little, quite necessary, victory squirm, I sashayed to the end of the hall and started with that first door, opening it while muttering to myself "Door number twenty-nine…"

Unlike the other rooms I peered into, this one looked lived in; the sheets on the large bed were wrinkled and a tablet of some sort sat upon an end table. Acknowledging that the room wasn't mine, I shut the door respectfully and went onto the next. This time, room number thirty, the bed was pristine except for askew pillows and what looked like scribbles were scrawled all over a wall, leaving me with an ominous lick up the spine; I closed that door nice and quick.

"Please be my room," I whined as my hand grasped the knob of the next door, the thought of the luscious sofa inside had me reeling. Not even bothering to be quiet or courteous, I flung the door wide open with an undoubtedly silly grin plastered on my worn face… to be quickly replaced with a look of sheer horror as a familiar voice said with joy "Orihime-chan…..!"

"S-S-S-S-Sorry….excuse me," I rambled and without another thought, ran for my life.

"Don't be a stranger," Nnoitra caught me mid-sprint, grabbing me by the throat. He dragged me back into his room, his insane grin emanating pure lunacy. Once inside he slammed me against the closed door, my back cracking painfully. "Nice to meet'cha, 'hime-chan. The name's Nnoitra." And without any further introduction, he began his cruel ravishing on my body, his grip on my neck tightening dangerously every time I attempted to resist as his nails raked a perfect bloody trail down my arm; I refused to stay still and was rewarded with a lethal clutch.

Gasping for air as my uniform was ripped while threats were growled in my ear, I strained to do a summon; Tsubaki detached himself from my pin and knocked Nnoitra back, although the lack of affect was obvious. I wasted no time as I opened the door in a rush, only a step into my escape when I cowered beneath a turquoise stare.

"Fuck-" was all I managed before he gathered me under his arm, knocking my breath away. The sound of the door being shut thundered against my ears along with maniacal laughter.

"Dirty mouth," Grimmjow commented, his grasp tightening as he proceeded into the room.

I shut my eyes tight as I was roughly passed between the two; my clothing was quickly torn to shreds and I felt blood flow freely from wounds given crudely. Hard bodies came down on me, biting at my exposed flesh while muttering such heinous words that caused my center to boil with hatred. "Dammit…," I whispered, tasting blood coating my mouth.

"Shut up," Nnoitra barked in my ear and I received an especially gruesome smack to the face, causing me to slip slowly out of consciousness, all the while feeling the harsh yanks, hearing the evil words and crazed laughter, and hating myself for not being able to do anything.

"What is going on in there?" I heard a fuzzy voice inquire, a worried pitch. The indifferent men tearing me apart didn't reply, only continued their twisted fun. I struggled to stay aware as the faded voice joined in the commotion. The pairs of hands had finally left my body although their presences remained; my breathing ragged, I fought with myself to stay awake even if only parts of the argument made sense. Amongst the obvious rage and threats that were being passed around, groggy and muddy words slushed across my mind.

I stretched out my hand, reaching for anything to hold onto; I felt incredibly alone as my fingers touched nothing. I tried again, oblivious to my weak voice whimpering "Please….please….." as they grabbed once more. Still nothing. A tear dotted the corner of my eye and was released as I tried again, if only to just graze something. "Nothing…" I croaked beneath the heat of the fight taking place.

[x]

I could have sworn I died, I sure felt dead. As if I were detached and no longer cared… I felt free of a tremendous burden, I felt so light. Yet I was anchored in the arms of a man with stunning emerald eyes, my shaking body balled up against his chest, my breaths coming out as pants against his neck. Hair as dark as the night brushed my fingertips.

"Something…" I murmured, my hand reaching for a fistful of soft strands. "Something." I confirmed, the top of my head nuzzling underneath his chin.

A hesitant hand completed the embrace, gathering me to his body. "It will all be okay, woman." And in that moment, I believed him.

It was then that I felt it. It was so small, a pin-prick in the side of my brain, almost nonexistent. I tensed against this man's hold as I concentrated… _No._ This could not be real. "No," I whispered into his skin.

He seemed to quiver…with anger. "It would appear so."

"No." My voice grew more frantic, stronger as that pin-prick soon expanded to coat my every thought. "_No!"_ I screamed into him, my fist pounding against his torso. "_God, please no!"_ But it was without a doubt the most obvious nonexistence as it pounded its being into fact.

They… _he_ had come.

* * *

**_..._**_I don't want this story to be rated Mature, I sincerely don't. I could have done so much with that 'less than nice' scene but I diluted it for the sake of the Teen rating. xD I hope it rolls well with you readers. _

_Just so that everyone is clear, this is an Orihime x Ulquiorra story so we'll be seeing more of _that _quite soon. Just making sure everyone knew that. xD_

_Thanks to every one who has reviewed, added this to their Favorites, who has added this to their Alerts, and who has read even one sentence of my writing. I am extremely grateful. **/Author's Note End-**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A**uthor's** N**ote; Thank you so much for being patient with me! The start of my high school career plus writer's block PLUS my laptop blowing up on me equals...a very sad writer. But here I am. A short chapter? ..perhaps. Please forgive me, and I will do my very very best to get you a chapter as soon as possible! In the meantime, cheers to Ulquihime.

* * *

I felt warm and uncomfortable heat seeping against my skin as anger, embarrassment, and fret washed over me, as words pent up were released freely onto his neck, cold. My lips brushed against his skin feverishly as I spoke in rushed confession; I was sure that my ramblings were the last things he'd wish to hear as he held me in his arms, slowly making his way throughout the labyrinth of marble.

Why I grated out all my worries, my insecurities, soaked with frustration, I couldn't understand. All I knew as I spoke words with unfathomable meaning to a man who probably could care less was that it felt unbearably right.

A certain serenity simmered between our contact; I molded into his hold, pressed against his steadiness, and I spoke of thoughts and anguish always impelled into personal oblivion. I felt him tense as my fingers grazed the back of neck, but instead of recoiling I only burrowed deeper in his security, a light satisfaction cooling as he relaxed.

"I'm alright here; it's upsetting how Ichigo didn't have more faith in me." Quiet, a moment to process my words. "But, then again, I did have a freakish breakdown and I'm being continuously harassed…." I pouted into the hollow of his throat, the lack of a pulse saddening. I was silent for awhile, eager to discern the slightest beat of life. I sighed, a whisper over the stilled flow. "You know what I said about Rukia, how-" I was interrupted mid-thought when intense eyes captured my senses, leaving my breaths heavy and my body bated.

"I believe," his voice deep against the shallow lull, "That you should abstain from thinking such thoughts. They only bring you grief."

I slight smile pulled at my lips as I brought my fatigued eyes to his, matching his stare. "Perhaps not grief… but loneliness. When I think of all my friends and their obvious strength, when I think of everyone's bonds, I feel so alone." I shrugged in his arms; my eyes slowly closed as I collected my thoughts and feelings, my fingers absentmindedly tracing the contours of his neck. "At first when I came to Hueco Mundo, I was distressed and frightened and even though I left for their sake, a piece of me desperately wanted them to come save me. I was selfish and incredibly stupid." I paused for a moment, taking in the overwhelming truth of my words. "But there's actually very nice people here in Hueco Mundo, I even feel like Grimmjow has kindness somewhere in him,"

"And Nnoitra?" Ulquiorra interjected.

"… No, he gives me the creeps." To my surprise, I felt underneath my fingertips his face pull up into a miniscule smile, making mine lift genuinely more so. "I don't need saving." My eyes slowly opened to see Ulquiorra looking down at me intently, his dark lips still shadowing a soft smile, his eyes hooded yet smoldering.

"Then prove it." It was all he said yet it was burdened with meaning and sincerity, causing my lips to part with not a breath escaping. It took a long while to register that we had stopped, simply staring at each other outside a familiar door.

Finally realizing as well, he set me down and I staggered, my legs bruised and bloody from the recent abuse; I completely forgot to heal myself, lost in confession and Ulquiorra's hold. I limped my way into the bath chamber, the golden smiles and luscious landscapes of the stained glass above piercing. Trying my best to avert my attention elsewhere, I instead concentrated on Ulquiorra who left me to lean against a wall, a lone finger to his temple, emerald eyes shut too hard; my gaze shifted downward and I cleared my throat awkwardly, the sound rebounding off the clear room.

"You've probably been the nicest, Ulquiorra-san, thank you for always taking care of-" My eyes widened and stuttered to retract my mistake. "Ulquiorra-sama."

No longer closed but open and staring, he conveyed my startled reaction. With a light sigh, his finger left his temple to point at me. "No longer address me as 'Ulquiorra-sama'; even though you are required to refer to me as such, it has gotten old." I tilted my head at the somewhat contradiction of his words. "Yet I do not wish to hear 'san' and 'kun' on the end of my name. Simply 'Ulquiorra' will do."

"I can't do that!" I exclaimed. "You see, I don't really use one's first name…" I briefly recalled the time in Ichigo's room, my face deepening in shade at the remembrance. His steady point unwavering, he stared me down, his malachite eyes intimidating my mere amber ones.

In an attempt to protest, stutters of a good argument managed to escape my lips, nonsense released. An eyebrow cocked, he strolled over to where I stood, his accusing hand now lost in his uniform's pocket. His face lowered to level my stare, a chill laced in his breath that cascaded. "I am glad that you understand."

I frowned at his sarcasm while pinching my palm tightly to distract me from the appealing melanoid lips excruciatingly close to my own. I gradually nodded my head, struggling to force flustered thoughts into submission.

With the acknowledgment, Ulquiorra stepped back and returned to his place up against the wall, leaving me to bathe and properly heal myself. I let out a huge sigh as a peeled off the remains of my tattered uniform, leaving it behind to locate the water's lever. The moments of the bath's filling were held in necessary silence; the soft distortion of water as I absentmindedly moved my hand in and out of the faucet's way filled the void.

Shun'ō and Ayame finished their work quickly and efficiently; in celebration, I performed several laps around the bath's perimeter, inattentively humming The Sailor Song which made me think of Starrk and Lilynette, the calm and the rambunctious. I smiled as I went under the water, thinking how surprising it was that Hueco Mundo held some not-so-bad memories.

I resurfaced, took an anxious look to make sure Ulquiorra was still around, and proceeded to float on my back, light splashes erupting at my pointed feet. "What kind of missions do you Arrancar tend to, anyway?" I asked, hoping that Starrk and Lilynette weren't off doing something dangerous.

Noticing the avoidance of using his name, he shook his head with annoyance but decided to answer anyway, his toneless voice no longer depressing but pleasant to the ears. "It depends. Sometimes we are sent to recruit Adjuchas and Vasto Lorde with potential, other times we are required to train the less than able Arrancar. Typically those less than five take part in important assignments."

_'Less than five'… _Recalling the six I repaired on Grimmjow's torso, common sense said a ranking system was implemented within the Arrancar. "And your number?" I inquired, doing my best to sound like I knew for sure what I was talking about. Without opening his eyes, he simply pulled at his uniform instead of speaking, exposing his chest, an ebony '4' embellished on his body. "Meaning you're pretty strong?" My gaze fixated on him.

He was still for a long while, emerald orbs fully open and focused in at a distant place. In the end, all I got was a shrug, his hand retracting and the four disappeared beneath fabric, the number vivid and bold in my memory. I approached the bath's tiled edge, childishly scooping up water and trapping it within the cracks of porcelain as I studied Ulquiorra.

"I feel as if there's more to you," I ventured, paying exceptionally close scrutiny to the minuscule puddles of water I built, swishing them around and dispersing the work. "Deep inside of you, there's something wonderful." I smiled to myself, "I'm sure of it."

Where this whole 'speaking what I'm truly thinking' thing came from, I'm not sure, but I didn't use it properly before my abduction. I know that for sure.

He stood before me so suddenly; my gaze rose up to meet his, my knees instantly rendered weak and my grip on the edge strengthened to keep me steady. I dared make no breath audible as he crouched down, lithe was his stance, graceful was his hand as it rose to meet my chin, his spread fingers lifting me upward.

"There is nothing in you," he whispered, ushering awe to clutch my undivided attention. "And there is nothing in me." His touch lingering, he slid his hand away and it stopped, lolling between us, palm upward. We stared at the gesture in silence, deriving personal meaning from the empty indication.

I urged myself to part my lips with uncollected words, instantly drawing his eyes back on me. Before I could speak, a finger brushed itself along my jaw, shuddering my mouth close, and it was kept closed as the guilty finger rested itself beneath my chin with gentle force; my thoughts were instantaneously quenched, leaving me still.

"Woman, explain to me, what is a heart?" I pondered this; I placed my hand on my exposed chest, feeling the beat live underneath my palm. I pursed my lips in response so he continued, his octave still in a hushed tone. "It is nothing. Non-existent. This," he proceeded to place his steady hand over my own, my pulse's rhythm reaching out to his touch. "is nothing more than an illusion."

"No," I countered, my voice as quiet as his own. "The heart is real; it flourishes within me, it flourishes within you." With caution, I took his placed hand into my two, thawing the cold he harbored.

He looked down at the embrace with an unconvinced expression. "Does it, now?" sarcasm subtly drenched about his words.

"Of course. It lies right here." I emphasized with a light tap of my finger atop the joined hands.

"That makes little sense," he sighed as he attempted to pull away.

But I held more firmly. "Get over yourself for a second," I snapped, causing surprise to tint verdant eyes. "Get rid of everything you have ever believed for a moment and simply feel." And with that, I closed my eyes as a protest began to form. "Just. Feel."

With an agitated, and rather strong, sigh, he quieted. Everything was filled with abeyance. Our breaths were released mildly and our hands held each other tightly; I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes in the slightest in fear of breaking this moment.

I felt so much.

As my hands held his own, unfathomable feeling awakened, as if simply holding on was all I needed. It felt too real, the contact mesmerizing. Many moments passed in quiescent bliss before Ulquiorra shied away. I found my hand reaching out to meet again, but I forced myself to fall back when I came into contact with nothing.

Reluctantly, I blinked my eyes open slowly, an indifferent Ulquiorra unmoving, practically inert. "I felt nothing." he said easily, yet I caught the slight waver in his monotone voice, a light hesitation.

With leisure, he reached down and took my loitering hand into his own grasp, pulling me up and onto the bath's edge; I was gathered close to him, his stare delving deep into my own. Hazel even with emerald, I did not back down from the assessment. I welcomed it.

He shook his head, his bangs lightly brushing against my damp forehead. "There is nothing in you." he confirmed as he settled to stare at me once more. "There is nothing in me."

"Then prove it."

Gradually, he lowered himself as if unsure until we were up against each other, our noses adjacent, our lips a pause away. "I intend to," a smirk blanketed in black caught me off guard as he completed the distance, leaving me thoroughly breathless in the kiss.

In a slow harmony, we waltzed an innocent dance; I relished in the feeling of the chill he left in his wake, moving in such a lucid fashion that I couldn't help but surrender entirely. I let myself get lost in the wordless exchange, the ravishing conversation almost too much. But I pushed on, taking an equal role in the performance; this _was_ a challenge after all.

Time was lost as we found fulfillment deep inside each other, hand in hand.

* * *

Please tell me what you're thinking! That was my first time writing a scene like that; I will do much better ones in the future. XD

Drop a review, add this to your Alerts or whatnot, it's all wonderful. Thanks again!


	11. Chapter 11

_**Author's Note:** I love you guys. Thank you SO FREAKING MUCH for your patience. I didn't want to slop together a chapter but in turn I took too long. I sincerely apologize. ;A;_

* * *

I sat transfixed in a pleasant stupor as the moon's silver lazily lulled against the silk of my gown. Its easy grace seemed to hush the room, silence drowning my conflicting thoughts with calm nothingness.

I have been here since my bath, ….since Ulquiorra..., staring up between the slits of the barred window alone above me. My fingers twitched at the flitting thought. _What have we… What have _I _done? _ To quell my guilty conscience coming alive, I forcefully returned my attention back to the crescent of a moon, instantly cooled.

I've been staring for a day.

Food lay forgotten off to the side, a painful welt from when a guard hit me upon my refusal to eat continued sting. _"You idiotic human. So annoying, just eat the food." "Please, I'm just not in the mood." I sighed into the slap soon received, shock or pain not evident on my face. He 'tsked', turning and leaving as quickly as he had come. "Such an unnecessary visit…" I mumbled to myself, turning and facing away from his exit._

Still concentrating on the moon, I decided to try to summon my healers once again to no avail; too confused or too unfocused, whatever the reason, they wouldn't come out. My bruising face was left untouched. Other than for that one assaulting guard, no one else has come except for identical spiritual pressures stopping outside my door every once in a while, checking up on me. In fact, one was there now, lingering like a pest and just as bothersome. I opened my mouth to tell them that I was fine, that they could leave now, but no words were said. I sunk low onto the floor at the effort it was to even contemplate speaking. Eventually, the presence left me be, and the feeling that I were a caged animal lifted some.

_Zppptt-_

I cringed as Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuated, sending me into a sudden sweat. Eyes shut tight, now unable to ignore my friends' existence, I shuddered against the pulsing energies. Undoubtedly partaking in battle, risking themselves, exhausting themselves, hurting themselves...

This is insane. Why does one fight? For what purpose would they need to put everything on the line and go at an opponent? What sculpts an enemy? I couldn't possibly be a reason, I don't want to be a cause for bloodshed. I wished with all my might that they'd leave, just disappear.

I can't stand this insanity.

I wiped the perspiration from my brow as the soul pressures fluttered into nothingness once more, yet still close beside my awareness. I heaved myself upward and stumbled up to the wall, pressing my forehead against the cold marble and then lowering to my knees.

_Where is he right now? Is he okay? What is he thinking? What does he think of me now? Will I ever see his face again? Why do I care so much? Ulquiorra… _

"Ugh!" I shook my head to shake off these thoughts; after such a long time of refraining from thinking of Ulquiorra, it seemed much harder not to indulge. I was so worried it made me ache, yet my 'in denial thinking' did nothing to subdue the nerves.

_Why should I care? It doesn't matter. He doesn't matter. I shouldn't be bothered by this._

I lifted my downcast gaze back up to the caged window, the silver dripping throughout my room no longer a form of comfort but a form of contorted longing, agitating my thoughts. I now felt the need to block off the window, to shade out the form mimicking life, moving against my chamber as if it were walking, breathing.

My inhales seemed forced, the exhales too easy and refreshing. I rubbed at my shoulders as if attempting to massage off this feeling that I have the heaviest of burdens upon my back, yet no relief came, only a tired hand. I looked down at the fallen limb resting against my thigh, fingers bent slightly upward. "Oh stop it." I said out loud and I tucked my fingers in, clenched now on my lap.

A few considering taps of the fist later, I got up suddenly, my vision going blurry only for a moment. I backed up a step, coming into contact with a small table. A feeling of needing to do something suddenly overwhelming, I turned away from my post at the window and walked out of the confinements of my room, the surrounding white a stark comparison to the darkness tinted with silver.

I looked to my left, an endless hallway stretching out. "Hmmm…" I looked to my right, the hallway continuing its eternal path. A quick session of 'Eenie-Meenie-Miney-Mo' later, I was walking down the left. A few doors dotted the walls and a few hallways branched from this one to form an outstanding maze, but I kept on this course. This simple act of walking was just what I needed; I would walk until coming upon a dead end then make my way back to my room. I brushed my hair back from my face, inwardly praising myself for thinking of leaving the door open to know which chamber was mine. The last thing I wanted right now was a confrontation with either Grimmjow or Nnoitra; there would be no opening random doors today.

The rhythmic heel-to-toe steps I took were quiet yet they filled the air with their simplicity, a metronome that went in time with my pulse, slow and steady. Yet I felt the opposite of calm, a mixture between a rage and despair settling beneath the winter that was Ulquiorra, laced with the desperation for an end to this war and my friends' efforts. So many emotions tackling each other at once, cancelling one another out, leaving me with a hollow stride.

Moments disappeared within the light swishing of my uniform on marble flooring, time was lost against the indifferent atmosphere. Yet I felt as the minutes slowly but surely stretched into hours and the hallway continued forever onward. I stuttered to a stop, a sudden awareness of being watched, monitored, instantly becoming overwhelming.

"…Hello?" I called out into the open as if expecting a response. One didn't come so I hesitantly turned around, mentally preparing myself for a long walk back, the prickle of probing eyes still itching at some corner of my mind. I tugged at my slanted sleeve, its accented triangular shape successfully grabbing my attention for a bit, but only for so long.

Thoughts I preferred to have lingering elsewhere returned full-throttle; _Is Ulquiorra back? Was he fighting _them_? Are _they_ okay? Oh please let them be okay. What if someone dies over me? I would never forgive myself._ Forgiveness… Such meaning behind a single word.

"Anxiety. It's clearly etched on your face."

I jumped only slightly, figuring I would run into someone eventually, but the unfamiliar face caused me to grow more nervous and the sweetened voice made me cringe. A lanky figure leaned against the wall behind me, pushing his glasses gently up the bridge of his nose, his pink hair almost obnoxious. Realizing I must look like an outright idiot, I opened my mouth for an introduction but he stopped me, raising a hand and speaking instead.

"You know, there's no need to be anxious. Worrying is so troublesome, just stop it. Protruding from that worry will be yet more worry. Why do that to yourself?" I was lost for words, his speech repeating itself in my head and he let me have a minute to process it all. "Inoue-san, madness…it's truly blissful. Take my word for it, it's like a dream." He laughed and shook his head as if reminiscing on good times. "One thing…. It's only one thing yet so many paths and choices can be made to meet it. I'll be looking forward to watching you two befriend."

With this being said, he uprighted himself from the wall and sauntered past. I twitched, yearning to say something to counter yet nothing came to mind. I was left with a somewhat distant "Because it's only a matter of time, Inoue-san!" and he was gone, walking through the white sea of ivory and leaving me alone once more.

I blinked once, then twice in succession, clearing my mudded thoughts which in turn left my encounter pristine in my mind, giving me more than enough to brood over for the rest of my walk. _"It's only a matter of time, Inoue-san!"_ I didn't doubt it, but my now kindling want to prove him wrong, his prediction of my worrying and encasement eventually driving me completely insane, forced that acceptance away.

I came here, to Hueco Mundo, to prove my strength. I crumbled my first few days, the pressure engulfing, but I now had confidence I wouldn't falter again. I narrowed my eyes, kicked up my pace, and even '_hmphed'_ for emphasis.

"So this is where you have gone."

I melted.

The cold voice sent me on a high immediately, his appearance enough to make my knees shake with relief and unease. I gently pivoted, his demeanor intimidating as he stood, propped against the alabaster wall with his hands in his pockets, his gaze unamused as he stared at me intently.

"Uhh…." I said quietly, my body feeling heavy yet light at the same time.

"You were not in your room and you left the door open as well. What made you think you could get up and do as you pleased?" Clearly waiting for an answer his faint frown deepened, the night on his lips causing recollections of our kiss; I couldn't help my reddening so I looked downward, carefully twiddling my thumbs.

"I was tired of sitting around in my room and thought getting out and about would do me good." I stated, trying to keep my voice as firm as possible.

"I also noticed a plate of food that was left obviously untouched. Your excuse?" he went on without the slightest indication of him accepting my answer.

I sighed. "I wasn't hungry." I looked up into his eyes which now slanted into annoyed emeralds.

"You must keep in good health. I believe we went over this before. Eat when told to eat." His choppy and commanding sentences seemed off and I titled my head with concern.

"Even though I'm in great health, I was aware of orders and refused them. My apologies." I said simply, not wishing to pick a fight over this, let alone anything.

Time stood still for a minute. We were alone, and I was okay with that. Enclosed in snow white, feeling as though everything would shatter if any movements were made… And I was, strangely, perfectly fine with it.

He closed his eyes and cleared his throat, opening his mouth yet pausing as if collecting his sentences. "….Just follow me," he said with agitation slyly hidden.

"Yes, Ulquiorra…," the lack of honorifics still unfamiliar against my tongue.

He led the way down the straight hall of pearl that unfolded before us, tension we both refused to acknowledge looming above. I took slow and deep breaths at the overwhelming joy I tried to hide, all my pervious worries seemingly evaporated at Ulquiorra's return.

_He's back, he's safe. Although he's acting like nothing happened. That'd be for the best, probably. But why does that bother me? _Why _do I even care?_

Absentmindedly I chewed at my thumbnail (it wasn't as if there was much to bite down on; I found my fingernails to have gone down in size significantly since my abduction) as I noticed his pace slowing to par with mine, eventually coming to my side as he escorted me down the never-ending hall. I became horribly aware of his presence, picking up small things like how his head tilts backward while he walks, how his hands deep within his pockets clenched and unclenched in sync with his step, how his eyes haven't left me since we headed back, staring from the corner of his vision. If it weren't for the shuddering of my friends' reiatsu against my conscious that I couldn't shake off, Ulquiorra would've long since completely drowned me in his being.

It is too much, being this close.

It took all of my effort to bring me back out of this dazed state and into reality and to realize we had made a turn. "Err…, Ulquiorra," I managed. He said nothing but acknowledged with a slow blink. "While I was walking, I made no turn whatsoever. Shouldn't we have continued walking straight forward?"

Instead of being lectured for asking stupid questions, he rolled his eyes before returning them subtly back to me. "Gin. He must be manipulating the hallways. I assure you, we are going the correct path."

"Oh…" I faltered as I took my eyes to the ceiling as if cameras were scattered above and watching, reminding me of my previous feeling of being observed.

And so we continued onward, making several more turns through the intricate halls, enough turns to make me slightly annoyed; I would be so lost right now making my way back if Ulquiorra hadn't showed up. I inwardly yelled at Gin as we made another two turns one after the other.

Not another word was shared between us although tons raced through my mind. Why did I find it so hard to converse with this man? Although it probably wouldn't be appropriate to have chats with your assailant. Sometimes it was hard to remember that these people were 'evil', although at the same time I can't think of them as anything else.

Before I knew it I was reaching out, my fingers stretching out to touch him, to feel him, refusing to condemn him as 'evil'. It wasn't until he stopped that I became aware I too had stopped, and there was now distance between us.

"Woman?" he inquired simply.

I stood still for a moment, extended hand shaking, before I dropped it, landing with a dull pat at my side. "…Nothing." I shook my head as I stared at my curled up fingertips. I looked back up and there he was in front of me, his sage eyes searching.

Time stood still only for us as I waited for his voice to speak again, to chime out low and soft as it always has. He sighed, his now recognizable scent washing over me, and he reached for the hand that trembled at my hip, lifting it up before us, his frigid thumb tracing light patterns over my palm.

"Woman… Are you afraid?" As "No" easily rolled out, he proceeded to take my hand in his possession and place it over his chest.

Lifeless.

I inclined my head, unfathomable sadness for this man rendering me weak. Understanding that my strength was sapped, he held me against him, but placed his mouth to my ear and stood there for many minutes. No breaths were made, not a single inhale or exhale. It was if a dead man were embracing me, a phantom in my arms.

I struggled to clear my throat over the many emotions just conceived. "I understand," He let me ago and I straightened, looking at him with softened eyes, only being able to hope he apprehended my feelings. "But I'm not afraid."

He stared silently at his hand that recently held mine, whatever warmth shared surely dissipated at our release.

"You are…strange." He met my shocked expression with a slight smile, the upturn of his lips churning something deep inside me. "Please, reconsider. I assure you, I can be terrifying."

And so he turned and started walking again, leading the way to my room just ahead.

* * *

_... Thanks again so much for your patience! I can't describe to you how sorry I've been feeling for everyone who follows this story. I assure you, I've never forgotten about it and I have no intention of abandoning it. c: _

_Also, I haven't decided whether I'll do this sometime in the near future or when this story concludes, but I may edit previous chapters. My writing style has changed a whole lot since I first started this fanfiction and I'd like to go back and change some things. (On the other hand, I'm wondering if I should leave it be and enjoy reading my writing as it progresses.) Ahh whatever, I'll figure it out. But I'll inform everyone if I do do that. ^^_

_Thanks again! Reviews/Alerts/Favorites always make my day, and thanks to everyone who has ever checked this story out!_


End file.
